


The Brave Beauty and the Cursed Beast

by Lottie_Quinton



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, F/M, Fairytale Fusion, Klaroline, klaroline as a 'fairytale'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lottie_Quinton/pseuds/Lottie_Quinton
Summary: A dark retelling of a tale as old as time.Caroline takes the place of her father, willingly giving her freedom to the fabled beast of the castle. Instead of a creature from the stories she had heard, two brothers reside in the castle. Not everything is as it seems, and she is certain she will not make it out alive. (Violence, slight mentions of darker themes later on, based on the original tale)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting this here.  
> Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading!
> 
> This story is Canon divergent/fusion of a fairytale so I'm trying to keep it as canon as I can but also being true to both stories. Which means it's set in England, 1492. (Though Beauty and the Beast was first written in France in 1740) And Klaus' curse is the same from TVD, the proverbial Sun and Moon Curse, I figured that it still fit for Beaty and the Beast (Or in truth, I'm making it fit) Hope that answered any questions. Thank you for reading, lurking, or following this story, it's greatly appreciated!

What had she expected? Certainly, not this.

The towering structure before her did not frighten her nearly as much as her imagination of it had. The stark bricks against the grey sky were imposing, like the stories of the creature inside. A creature that fed on the innocent, leaving bodies in its wake, no one who went in ever came out. Or so the stories go. People sent offerings up to it, money, clothes, fruit, anything they thought would appease it. They say you can hear howls from its walls on a full moon. But that was all they were, right? Just stories to tell children, and newcomers, so that they would stay in line. Be good children, or else it is to the Beast with you.

When her family had moved to the village, they were treated to these stories of the vacant castle beyond the hills, with a beastly creature as it's master. And she knew, she knew, that they were just stories. Small villages like this always had stories. At least, that was what she had heard back in London. After all, who would believe in such things as beasts? But then...she wouldn't be there if it wasn't true.

_How silly I am, thinking about my past when my future lies undetermined behind these very walls, when I face the myth from the stories._

Gathering her courage she made her way to the door. She never backed down from a challenge. Her siblings often told her that she was born the wrong sex, too headstrong to be a proper lady, too questioning, too studious for a woman. She liked to think that it was due to her curiosity that made her different than her friends in London- than any woman she knew, really. Why be idle when there were so many things she could be doing with her time. And if she was honest, her brothers weren't really good at listening to her father.

But there she was, struggling to find the courage in herself to go through with a spur of the moment plan. An act of bravery that she was trying to come to terms with.

Her frightened father's face came to her mind. With it, her resolve returned. She could do this. Even if it meant that it would likely end with her death. Which would be worth it, if it meant her family would survive. She held her hand up to knock on the large door- really, though, this door was ridiculous. You would think a king lived here, not a creature from nighttime tales. Should she really knock though? If this was to be her death march should she not just go in? Right, she will simply walk in. Deep breath.

Pushing open the door, Caroline walked into the castle.

The entryway was surprisingly well kept...nothing so far looked uninhabited. When she had walked up to the grounds it looked like the finest structure she had ever seen. Leaving her to question if it really was 'vacant', or if magic suddenly existed as well. She had not seen another soul, yet. Nothing to answer her growing list of questions either. True it was very early in the morning. The sun, just now cresting over the horizon.

Cautiously, she crept forward. The castle was nicely furnished. Dark woods, rich fabrics, an abundance of torches and candles to light the way. Whoever lived here had good taste and deep pockets. She came upon the great hall, on all sides were more doorways that led to who knew where. Maybe she should keep straight? Easier to keep track of where she's been after all.

As she stepped forward, she caught the sound of footsteps from her left. A man entered the room, book in hand, unaware of her presence. Confused at the sudden sight of another person, a fully normal man. His hair came down to his shoulders, dark brown waves a contrast to his strong, clean jaw. She fought to make a sound, raise her voice and call out, maybe this was all a misunderstanding. "Si-Sir," she stuttered in a soft voice. Where was her courage when she walked up to this bloody place?

His head snapped up at her, a quizzical look crossed his face, "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Forgive me, I let myself in. I thought...this place was empty." How well articulated you are, Caroline? She scoffed at herself.

He closed his book, "Are you from the village?"

"No, well I suppose, yes. I am not making sense," she took a breath, "My family moved here a month ago. Do...do you know who resides here? Forgive my questions, I am...trying to piece together what's happening here." God in heaven, she sounded mad.

The man smiled softly, "My brother and I are the Lords of this castle."

Sighing, Caroline shook her head, "I knew they were just stories." Her hand flew up to her forehead, "My father was on his way back from the market when he happened upon your garden. He must have been in his cups, listening to too many stories. He told us he made a deal with the 'beast' of this castle. I came to take his place. How foolish of me? Please forgive me for disturbing you." She dropped a curtsey, quick to leave this embarrassment behind.

"Wait."

Oh, what now? Will he rub this in? Make jokes about it?

"What is your name?" He said with an expectant look on his face.

"Caroline...Forbes," she said, though a lie would have been better, correct?

He walked forward, book safely tucked under his arm, "I am afraid I cannot allow you to leave." Her heart dropped. "My brother made that deal with your father, you will have to talk to him about the particulars of the deal." His gaze traveled down and up, assessing her. "He will be down shortly," he paused, "In fact," he looked to his left as a new figure emerged from another doorway.

This man was the exact opposite of the man before her. Golden curls, stubbled jaw, and bright eyes. He was handsome, like his brother, if a bit more unkempt. But there was something dangerous about him. Maybe it was the confident walk, as he made his way towards us? Or was it the glint in his eyes as they looked at her.

Instinctively, she stuck her chin out and squared her shoulders. She was used to being looked down on. As the youngest of five, it happened too often. Even at parties and gatherings, people assumed she knew nothing. This man wouldn't make her a fool, no matter how embarrassing this little adventure was.

"Who do we have here, brother?" He smiled toothily. It set her nerves on edge, and not because of the sudden dimples he flashed that made her knees a touch weaker than she wanted. She was very aware that she was alone...with two, full-grown men. But he was looking at her like she was a meal, and he, the starving man.

"Caroline. I am here in my father's stead." There is that bravery you were missing earlier.

His brow rose, "You will take your father's place?"

"I will, but that depends on this deal he made. He claims that you are the monster from the town's stories. That he must be your prisoner, for picking a rose. I find fault in his tale, as you do not appear to be a beast, and a life sentence for picking a flower seems...childish." She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She was treating him as if he had called her honor into question. Not as a lord who was above her station.

He looked at her, finding some joke in her little speech. Where, she could not say? He smirked, "Call it what you want, love, but a deal is a deal. Why should I take you as my prisoner and not your father? I did warn him of the consequences."

She balked, "You are serious? Imprisonment, for picking a plant?"

"I am always serious, love. I found him touching what was mine, trying to steal it. He's lucky I did not kill him." He walked to the table, inspected the cutlery she had not noticed before. "If you decide to take his place, I will be merciful. Your father will live, Caroline." The way he says her name squeezes at her chest. He would kill my father for a flower?

Maybe he really is a monster?

But she had to go through with this, for her family, "If I have your word, I accept your deal." She would be a prisoner, maybe, die in a cell somewhere in this castle. But her father would live, and therefore, so would her family.

"Even if you die?"

"Yes." Though her blood went cold at his words, she was resolute.

His eyes bore into hers, she could not look away. He stalked closer to her, "You would die for your father?"

"For my family."

He smirked, showing her those dimples again, "I admire that." The man turned again, "Even if it is a foolish effort. I look forward to breaking that spirit of yours, Caroline."

"You can try," after all several people have tried already.

"Is that a challenge?" His body turned towards her again. That dark smile and bright eyes sending her nerves into a hurried frenzy, all saying the same thing, 'Do not do this, Caroline, it spells danger'. Slowly, he crept towards her, "Keep in mind, you're a prisoner now. A toy that will no doubt lose my interest and then I will dispose of you, like a horse that has broken its leg."

He caught one of her stray strands that had fallen out from under her cloth wrapped hair. Letting her hair go, he spun as he made his way back from whence he came. She was not a toy- how dare he- she would show him exactly what kind of spirit she had. With a frustrated huff, she walked over to the table, picked up a knife, and threw at him. Maybe she was mad herself, honestly, she had no clue why she had chosen to throw a knife and not some other thing, like a vase. It missed, thank the heavens, and embedded itself into the doorway frame. "Toy with that," she yelled at his back.

He was in front of her before she could even blink- _how did he?_ The anger rolling off him did not frighten her. His eyes, though, now black and red, with veins spreading out to splay across his cheeks, those scared her. "I should kill you for that."

This was what her father was talking about. 'Eyes dark as night and red as blood', the words of her father bounced around her head. She was looking at the beast. But he was a man as well. Fear coursed through her body, but in her heart, she was as stubborn as ever. "Then go ahead."

This must be a dream, she was going insane and this was a hysterical delusion. Why was she baiting him? He had shown her the monster, curious as she was, she should fear him for it. Her breath heaved in and out, filling her lungs with precious air. Any second he would kill her in some unimaginable way. Take this life that she was foolishly offering him.

Suddenly, he smiled. White fangs flashing at her, finding her amusing. He remained, insufferably, silent, as he walked over to his brother. Gave him a look with a meaning she had no idea of. She took a shaky breath, waiting. For what? Who knew, a verdict? A sudden sword from this creature who could move in the blink of an eye? To her surprise, he resumed his retreat from the room. Leaving her alone with his brother.

The other man cleared his throat, "I will show you to your room." He started walking towards another doorway.

"Wait- my room?"

Pausing, he turned to her, "Yes. You will need to get cleaned up."

Looking down at her dress she could see why. She was a mess, no doubt dirty from yesterday's labor. Her skirts were ripped and patched, dark from the constant work in the garden she did. She must look a sight to these men...and why did she care again? Silently, she followed the stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

The room she was taken to, by the man she now knew as Lord Elijah- who also informed her of his brother, Lord Niklaus, her supposed jailer, was grander than she had ever seen. Even with her father's previously elevated state she had never seen anything so fine. True, they should not have mattered to those at court, but her father provided business to over half the lords and ladies which afforded them places at court. Her family had been well off for most of her life. Finery had been something she was used to...but this?

A large, oak bed with drapes of a deep blue, stood just to the side, with silk sheets and a heavy blanket that matched the drapes. It looked so soft that she almost went straight for it. At home, she had slept on a layer of hay and a thin sheet, there were few beds and her sisters would not share theirs. But she was ushered by a maid- _so other people lived here? Or worked here? How was the village so uninformed?_ Her head filled with more questions than she could have imagined.

She allowed the maid to clean her up, brush her curls into something more tamable. Her hair fell over her shoulders in soft blonde waves.

Next, the maid helped her into her clothes. Caroline had not missed the countless layers of high fashion clothing. A linen chemise- to replace her old dirty one, petticoat for fullness, a kirtle- made for someone who was shorter than herself and in a pale blue- that hugged her waist and breast, and sleeves to match.

If she didn't know better Caroline would have assumed she was back in London. Except, she was wearing silks that were too expensive to even think about in a room that must cost a fortune, or at least belong to a princess. Who were these men? They lived like they were royalty. This really was not the question she should be asking- now, 'what is that man?', was a much better question.

Calmly, at least outwardly, sitting on a chair in the room, she was unconvinced that it was to be her living quarters for...however long she would live here for. She dreaded what would happen once she left this room. Why had she been so headstrong? What would they, or rather- he, do to her? Lord Elijah seemed...nice, his brother...well, she could not say.

A knock at the door brought her out of her inner musings. No doubt the maid telling her something she forgot, ...or maybe it was the 'executioner', come to take her head from her shoulders?

"Y-yes?" Her voice held a slight shake to it, her nerves running free against her will.

"You are summoned to the great hall, my lady," the maid from earlier spoke through the door.

Should she go? Should she stay? Why should she bend? She was no puppet, "I will remain here, thank you very much."

There. She would rather starve. Her stomach, as if in protest to such an idea, growled loudly. She forgot how little she had eaten the previous days. Their garden was not yielding as much as she had hoped, forcing all of them to cut back on their meals. She often went without at least one meal for the day. She was the youngest, after all, the smallest of her family, she didn't need as much as the others. Her stomach made another noise.

Another knock. "I must ask for your appearance, Mistress Caroline" Elijah, now, spoke through the door.

Surprised at the sudden change in voice, she shakily replied, "And I will have to ask you to leave me be."

"As much as I admire your courage, I think we both know who will come calling at this door next, should you not meet us downstairs." His footsteps faded away from her door, signaling an end to their conversation.

Huffing, she stood from her chair and walked to the door. Upon opening it she spied the maid from earlier. It felt odd being pampered by someone who worked here, she was here against her will- so to speak. So why should she be treated like a fine lady by this woman? "Would you help me back to the great hall?" The girl gave a slight curtsy. "Please, refrain from any of that, I am not a Lady. I am a poor woman. I don't deserve that. Thank you...for the kindness you have shown me."

The girl blushed and bowed her head, "If that is what you wish, this way."

__________________________________________________

"I fail to understand what your reasons are, Niklaus. Why not kill her and be done with it?" His brother walked towards him, taking a seat on his right.

In truth, that was what he had planned to do. Not just to her, but that insufferable man who was her father. Hell, he would kill her whole family. But it was too enjoyable to play with his meals beforehand. Give them a sliver of hope, have them taste a sense of relief, dread what he would do next. It made the kill that much more enjoyable. To watch as their eyes conveyed their understanding and fear of what he would do. And he so wanted to see that light in her eyes disappear before him.

A pretty enough girl, her eyes were striking, bright, full of fire. They reminded Klaus of the sea. A stormy blue that held something in its depths. Everything else about her seemed plain upon his first impression. This girl would share the same fate as all his other victims. She would die, but when was the real question. No doubt sooner than later, what with that little stunt she pulled earlier.

He had to give it to her though, it took him by surprise. Which said something- that she was either willfully ignorant of the danger she was in or that her stubbornness outweighed her better judgment. Either way, it was refreshing to have someone fight back. It had been ages since anyone fought back, family excluded. He looked forward to the breaking point. Perhaps, it would come when he drained her father in front of her.

Smiling secretively, enjoying his imagination, he responded to his brother, "She intrigues me, and besides, what harm will it do?"

His brother looked at the blood in his cup, "I suppose you are right but so close to your birthday? She will be gone by the end of the month, yes?"

His jaw ticked, _oh, how his brother liked to insert his opinions where they were not wanted._ "I would hope so. Let me deal with her demise, Elijah, do not intervene."

"I would not dream of it, brother."

He caught the sound of two sets of footsteps descending, making their way towards them. Smiling, Niklaus gestured to the door they would enter from, "Let us see to our guest," he said, missing his brother's look of disapproval.

"Yes, and let us hope that the bath and fresh clothes improved her appearance." His brother muttered under his breath.

A chuckle threatened to escape him before he caught the movement at the door. A woman with golden hair entered, so different Caroline's appearance from earlier had been that he would have thought another woman had taken her place. Her hair, soft gold ringlets of sunlight, he was sure of it. He felt an odd urge to run his fingers through it, clutch it in his hands as he bent her head towards him so he could capture those pretty pink lips with his own.

He shook his head imperceptibly, glancing to see that he had not been caught in his boyish wonders at a pretty face by his brother. Elijah appeared just as surprised as he had been.

Polite to a fault, Elijah stood, gestured to the chair at Klaus' left, "Mistress Caroline, please have a seat."

Caroline wetted her lips and looked first at the chair and then away at some spot on the wall nearest her. She took a shaky breath and walked towards the chair indicated. It gave him a chance to appreciate her figure. Yes, it would be great fun breaking her.

__________________________________________________

Why did she have to sit next to _him?_ His eyes unnerved her, watching her with an intensity she could not grasp the meaning of. She took another breath, trying to steady her nerves. She noticed that only Lord Elijah stood, at least he had manners.

Lord Elijah had come around and pulled her chair out for her. "Oh, thank you," she was surprised by his action. A polite gesture, to be sure, but one she had not expected. To be treated like a fine lady was something she would have experienced in her past- not her present. Smiling hesitantly at him, she sat down.

Lord Niklaus watched her while his brother returned to his seat. The silence dragged on. Her eyes were firmly set on her hands in her lap.

"Will you not eat," Lord Elijah asked.

Looking up, she asked him, "Should I?"

A soft laugh came from her right. Causing her to look at Lord Niklaus, something she was attempting to avoid. She glared at him, which only caused his smirk to stretch further across his face.

"It is not poisoned, if that is a fear of yours, love," he spoke before taking a drink from his cup.

"Forgive me," she replied in her too sweet manner she used when she was cross, "I had meant, why should I bother?" His endearment irked her.

"While you are here you may act as a guest. You can go wherever you like, with exceptions. And you will join us for meals." He ignored her question. Her ire rose, as did her list of questions.

"I am hardly a guest."

"You willingly took your father's place. And this is my home, I will do as I wish. If I wish for you to be a guest, then that is what you are." His voice dropped the mirth he was sporting earlier. Now he was intense, voice edged with danger and eyes boring into hers. "Till I decide otherwise, that is." She knew that was a promise, a subtle way to remind her that she was at his mercy. He relaxed suddenly, falling back into his casual posture. "Now, be a good guest and eat."

She was half tempted not to, just to spite him. But she remembered her earlier thoughts about her hunger. If she could eat and gain a little strength back, maybe she could find a way out of this place. With that, Caroline began to eat, if a bit reluctantly. She would play the guest if that was what he wanted but she would find a way out of here.

After a few minutes, Lord Elijah spoke, "So, Mistress Caroline, do you have any siblings?" He popped a grape into his mouth, chewing it thoughtfully.

She repressed the urge to roll her eyes, an idle conversation was the last thing she wanted to have. Especially with these two men. "I am the youngest of five. I have two brothers and two sisters."

Lord Elijah smiled softly, "I imagine that can be...interesting."

She thought about that, "I guess, yes, you could say that. But not one of them knows what to do with themselves."

"And you do?" Lord Niklaus' voice suddenly joined in. A secretive smile on his lips.

"I like to think so." She looked down at her plate then, unsure about how much she should share. Hell, did it even matter? Her eyes found her neighbor, she spoke with a sense of mockery like this was a hidden joke to her family. "They would probably contradict that. To most of them, I have many faults. And I am sure they resent my existence a little." She should not have said that last part. Her eyes went back to her plate, a light blush fanned out across her cheeks, a little guilty at her brushing off her family and her past. Caroline would not tell these men of what happened, she could not.

"Why is that?" The voice at her right spoke, softer than she expected.

Steeling her emotions, she looked at him, "Many reasons. I ask too many questions, I read too much, I bother them, I am unladylike, my dancing is not refined, my hair is all wrong. It changes depending on the day. But those are mostly complaints from my sisters."

"And your brothers?" Elijah asked.

Her eyes darted to him. "One gambles too much and the other chases too many married ladies, it will be the death of him when the wrong husband catches on." A soft chuckle from her right sends her eyes, once again, towards Lord Niklaus, who was trying to hide his enjoyment. His features softened from his mirth, making her realize-again- that he was rather handsome. She refrained from glaring at him.

"Indeed," Elijah said in a tense manner, giving her the impression that he was more proper than she had first thought.

"Oh, I talk too much, as well. I should have mentioned that." She smiled politely at the other man. Noticing another chuckle from her right, and a somber grimace- an attempt at a smile- from Elijah.

After a few minutes, Lord Niklaus started their interrogation of her life again, "My brother has told me that you have only been living in this part of the country for a month, where exactly are you from?"

 _Why does he care enough to ask?_ "London, my father was a merchant. Trying to raise us up to a better station. He barely succeeded. But his ships were wrecked by a storm. All our possessions were sold off and we were forced to move here, in a little cottage he had bought off an acquaintance long ago. Honestly, I think he forgot he owned, just two days ago, we were informed that one of them was found. All its cargo was accounted for. My sisters were very excited, working for their meals does not suit them much. Same for my brothers. Each asked for something extravagant from my father when he got to town." Unsure of herself, and the smart idea to tell almost her whole life story to strangers, she stopped.

After taking a sip of from his cup, Elijah spoke up, "I take it the banks wanted the cargo to settle debts?"

"Yes," Caroline said, surprise evident on her face.

"My brother fancies himself a businessman, love," Niklaus smirked at her, then at his brother. Again, with that endearment.

"And what kind of man are you?" Where was her head at again? Why in Heaven's name did she ask him such a question?

A wicked grin formed on his face, cocking his head to the side he replied, "I am the beast, love."

She rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath, "And I am a great beauty." Her eyes missed the way his jaw ticked, or how his eyes went dark for a moment.

Elijah cleared his throat, "That does not explain why your father was found in our garden?"

Caroline felt her cheeks heat, "That would be my fault, I guess. It may come as a shock to you," at this, she smiled at her own little joke, "but I have no care if I have the best silk or the perfect gown. I wanted something he could find easily. I have tried for weeks to get roses to grow in our garden but they refuse. So that was what I asked for." Caroline swallowed the knot in her throat, "It only seemed fair that I take his place." Her eyes found her lap again. She had enough of this conversation, "May I be excused?"

There was silence for a few moments. She rose before anyone gave her leave to, and quickly walked back to her room without looking back.

The brothers were silent. Each mulling over the conversation that was just had.

"She is an interesting woman to be sure," Elijah commented before taking a sip from his cup. "Not many would make the same choice."

Klaus sat pensively, eyes focused on something in the distance. He murmured his agreement, his thoughts filled with those bright, fiery eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The day, warm but tolerable for summer, rolled on. Caroline, curious to a fault, had decided to venture out into the halls of the castle. Might as well learn the lay of the structure she'd call home and tomb, no? Besides, she was a 'guest'. Grimacing at the thought, she left her room. In the quiet parts of her mind, she wondered if she could find a way to escape. Something told her she would have a harder time than just walking out the doors.

The halls were quiet, with the exception of a maid or two. Walking past room after room, barely encountering a soul, she quietly crept through the castle. Where was everyone? Maybe they were all eaten by the Lord Niklaus. The thought almost sent a shiver down her spine but then she remembered that the man had not shown her anything beastly other than his face and his anger. Could it have been magic? She had never given much thought to such things, silly tales, no doubt. But what she had seen needed an explanation she could not think of.

Upon rounding the next corner she ran into a wall, no, not a wall. Thrusting her arms out for purchase, Caroline found that her arms were in someone's grip. Her eyes darted up to see that it was, indeed, not a wall, but his lordship, Elijah. Sighing in relief, she gave him a polite and apologetic smile, "Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry, my lord. My head was not with my feet."

Letting her go quickly, he bowed his head, and brushed off his chest, "It is quite alright, Mistress Caroline. I was just on my way to see if you would take a tour of the grounds with me. Better to know where you are allowed to wander than where you are not." He smiled, a picture of gentle manners. She was not sure she trusted it, but he showed her the most kindness in this whole ordeal, so she smiled back.

"That sounds lovely, thank you, and please, Caroline is perfectly fine. As you know I have no title, no money, and no need for all the pleasantry." She said as she gestured ahead of her. In truth, she wanted to gather more information on him and his brother. Was he like his brother? How long has his brother been like this? Is there a name for what he was? Too many questions and almost no answers so far.

"If that is what you wish, this way." He held his arm out for her to hold and they walked on, past halls that led to studies and odd rooms.

The servants lived below where the kitchens were also located. She was permitted to go there if she wished to, but he advised her against it, something along the lines of 'would not be proper'. Caroline made a noise that morphed into a cough to hide her mirth, making a note that Lord Elijah was a very proper gentleman.

They walked on till they came across the library. At Caroline's surprised expression, Lord Elijah cleared his throat, "We've collected quite a few books over the years," he swept his hand out to indicate the many shelves of books. A vast library to be sure, she wondered what each book held behind its covers. Caroline had always been the more learned child of the family, often found reading instead of sewing, challenging whomever she could to a game of chess, discussing her father's business ventures. Her brothers lacked the passion for trading like her father had hoped. Their talks had started as her simply listening to his woes. But then they would spend the evening hours in discussions of anything that would come to their heads. Those evenings had all but stopped since...her mother.

How would she get through this without him? The telltale prickling at her eyes warned her to stop her thoughts. She needed to be brave, show no fear.

Her eyes took all that the room offered, a small table to the side held a chessboard, a grand fireplace, many cushioned seats for reading or conversations, in truth it looked rather cozy to her. Yes, she could see herself spending most of her days here.

"A pleasant room," she smiled at her guide, "shall we continue?" She motioned for him to lead the way again. Caroline would find her way back here as often as she could.

They passed more halls, with more rooms she was sure to never remember. She was sure to get lost now should he abandon her.

Before long, they had found themselves outdoors. Breathing in the slight spring air, Caroline sighed in contentment. Soon it would be summer, her favorite time of the year. The air would be warm enough for walks, the flowers in bloom, nature felt at its peak to her in summer. Her smile appeared to be a permanent fixture on her face now.

Elijah had made his way to the entrance of the garden, Caroline quickly followed suit. They had entered under the stone arches when she forced herself to refrain from reacting. Instead, she drank up the sight of the multitude of flowers before her. There were some she had never seen before. And the colors, the smells, were luxurious. Could she stay here till her final moments? Would they be kind enough to let her?

The garden was designed to be separated into layers, each layer walled off by high, sculpted hedges. The garden's outer edge appeared to be organized by types of flowers, each type in their own grouping with little nameplates on them, a brief history of where they originated from, and how best to take care of them. She found that that particular detail might have been her favorite part. She loved organization. The next layer into the garden was a maze of hedges that stopped at her waist. She noted a statue or two in the depths of the maze.

She noticed that Elijah was walking casually, with no set path in mind. She decided to do the same. Mindlessly walking around, Caroline soon found that her feet had steered her towards the middle of the garden. Passing through the opening in the hedges that separated this layer and the last.

There, in the middle of all that splendor, stood a large rose bush. Pretty pink roses. Her companion long forgotten, she tentatively reached out to touch one. The flowers were gorgeous, most were closed, not quite in bloom yet. It was as if she were in a trance and just as her fingers got close, she remembered her father, his smile lines and crinkled crows feet- the look she had grown used to from him. And just like that, the trance she was under broke. Quickly taking her arm down, she turned around. Caroline briskly walked past the little maze, past the categorized flowers, and back into the stone prison. The tears were not stopping.

A figure, one she had not noticed, watched her closely as she entered and exited the garden.

__________________________________________________

Hours passed. Her eyes long since dried. Caroline swore years ago that she would never break down like she just had. Crying made her feel weak and vulnerable, and she never wanted to feel that way again. So she toughened her nerves, strengthened her mind, and avoided situations that would lead to trouble she couldn't handle. Which explained how she got here, she thought with a sarcastic sigh.

The room, quiet and dark, held only her and the furniture. How many people, victims, lived here like her, stared at these walls, watching the shadows grow longer, waiting for their death?

Well, this kind of thinking cannot be good, she thought, I should do something to distract myself. Looking around the room she started to plan. If she moved the cushioned seats towards the other wall, it would be perfect for reading after dinner. Then she could organize the chest that most likely held other clothes. God, she hoped she would be getting other clothes. And she thought she saw a rug that would look much better in here.

Standing from her position on the bed, she headed over to the seats in question. Then there was a soft knock on the door.

With ice suddenly in her veins and through her chest, she mustered up that 'will to be strong' earlier. "Yes?" She almost sounded sure of herself, almost. She would get better at this, another task on her list was added.

"Dinner will be served shortly," the maid from earlier spoke through the door, "Will you be needing my help?"

Rolling her eyes at the idea of another dinner, one with too many questions directed at her, no doubt, she grimaced to herself. Opening the door, she took the girl's appearance in, "No, I thank you, but I know the way now," she said in a reassuring and kind manner. "Would you mind acquiring a stationary set for me?" The girl nodded and moved to walk away before Caroline stopped her, "You may call me Caroline if you would like."

"Yes, Caroline." The girl bowed her head.

"And your name?" Caroline spoke softly as if this girl was a flighty bird who would whisk herself away as soon as she stepped near it.

"Mary." With that, she walked down the hall.

Caroline wondered if the girl had seen horrors she could only imagine. With that sobering thought, she was on her way to what could very well be her last meal.

__________________________________________________

"How was the garden?" His curiosity only grew after catching his brother and her in the garden. He hoped she'd surprise him, an odd trait of hers he found enjoyable. Since she arrived at the table, she did little more than eat and drink.

And now, his impatience had won out.

Her lashes fluttered, eyes now downcast, hiding her thoughts with them. Then she looked up as if she had suddenly decided on her actions, "Vast and beautiful. I expected as much. Though, I must admit...I found the roses...lacking." His jaw ticked in controlled annoyance. His facade cracked ever so slightly. Before he could say anything, ask her to enlighten him, she continued. "I had thought they were rather pretty, gorgeous when I first laid eyes on them, however, upon closer inspection I realized that they were simply not pretty enough to be imprisoned for. You should find a new gardener." She took a sip of her wine, and he watched her slender neck. It reminded him of a swan, graceful and so delicate.

He smiled, genuinely enjoying her answers. Few talked back to a monster like him. "Then I will be sure to tell him that before I eat him. Thank you for your honesty, sweetheart." Klaus sipped his wine, taking an immense amount of joy from her reaction to his statement. Her creamy skin went pale, bringing out the pinks in her cheeks and the blue in her eyes. He noted some green to them, making his initial thoughts of the sea a good comparison.

"What are you?" That question always comes up, most often when he's about to drain someone dry. With Caroline, the question sounds almost normal. Innocent in a way, her fire is still in it though. A demand really, he can even tell that she will find out on her own if she had to.

"What do you think we are," Klaus set his cup down, eyes keen to catch whatever signs her face would betray.

She paused, presumably collecting her thoughts, caught off guard by what he had said. After a moment, shoulders straightening, she spoke, "To be honest, I am not sure. A mythical creature?"

"What have you heard?"

"The storytellers in town say you killed a witch, and with her dying breath, she cursed you. But then, they also say you have antlers and a tail."

He chuckled at that. "As you can see, no horns. And no tails. Every country has their own stories, bedtime tales to spook the children at night."

Her tongue peeked out to soothe her dry lips. He wanted to catch it with his teeth. Taste her blood on his tongue, would she moan with pleasure or whimper in fear. He blinked. Purposefully breaking his gaze from her face, he looked at the contents of his cup, a smile playing on his face to mask his inner thoughts. "Have you ever heard of vampires, love?" His eyes looked up to catch hers in his stare.

Her blue eyes, piercing and quizzical, watched him, waiting for what he would say next. He found them delightful. "What, no stories of the shadows at night, the things that lurked just outside of your door?" Leaning closer, he watched in rapt attention at the emotions that played across her face. Fear, prominent at first, was soon replaced by a stubbornness he was realizing as a trademark of hers. "Let me enlighten you, love." The fire in her eyes burned hotter at his words. Oh, what a treat she was? He would have to draw those defiant eyes later.

"My family are the first of our kind. The original sires of the creatures of the night. We survive by drinking blood and we have lived for centuries." He mockingly raised his glass as he sat back in his chair.

"Niklaus-" his brother chimed in. No doubt trying to save the girl from this needless explanation.

With a heavy sigh of annoyance, Klaus addressed his brother, "Elijah." He set his cup down, "Forgive my brother's interruption, Caroline, he enjoys our secrets almost as much as I do. But he forgets," he leaned closer again, "the best secrets are kept between you and the dead." With that, he winked at her.

"Then I better learn how to kill you," she spoke up with her impertinent mouth. Though as tempting as it was to kiss, the urge to silence it was much greater at that moment. The vein in his jaw ticked as he ground his teeth, eyes narrowing at her little outburst.

"Yes, well, a feat I for one would rather not hear about at the table." Elijah wiped his mouth and made to stand. "I think we should retire to the library. Would you care to join me, Caroline?"

Her eyes flitted away towards his brother. She gave him a soft smile, that lit up her face in an almost angelic way. "I would be happy to oblige." Klaus had been momentarily caught by the effect her smile had on her features. It showed how young she was, her eyes shone just a touch more than they already had. He found himself itching to copy it, to put this face down on a canvas before he snuffed the life from her. A pity if he did not at least try.

__________________________________________________

As Caroline rose to join Lord Elijah, his brother quickly followed suit. He walked closely behind her, a little unnerving but at least he had not offered his arm. Something about him unsettled her greatly, and his true nature was not it. She decided to keep as much distance as she could from him if that was even possible.

No one spoke as they made their way to the library. Once inside, Lord Elijah made his way to one of the many shelves, searching for a book. Lord Niklaus stood slightly behind her as if to wait till she decided on her activity. Without giving it much thought, and at the sight of the chessboard, she turned to the lord nearest her, "Do you play chess?"

Before he could answer, his brother scoffed, mumbling something she could not make out.

"Really, Elijah, it's just a game," Lord Niklaus said.

His brother eyed him, one brow raised as if to challenge that remark, "I refuse to play you if you do not follow the rules of the game."

"Ignore him, love, he's a sore loser." The lord smirked and lead her to the table, his hand on the small of her back making her tense slightly.

As they took their seats she could not help but smile at the two brothers, if he was a cheater, it would be fun to beat him at the game, if she even could. There was no telling if he had told her the truth, being centuries old would mean that they were well used to games like this. Maybe even games she had never heard of.

Lord Elijah finally decided on a book and sat down far away from them, close to the fire that warmed the room.

"After you," Lord Niklaus said in a polite wanted to smack the pieces off the board because of it, or maybe smack him? He appeared overconfident as if he was already assured victory. He probably would win. He seemed accustomed to winning, she couldn't tell what about him made her think that. His attitude? His eyes? The way he walked into a room?

She moved a pawn.

"Would I be correct in assuming it is just you and your bother? Have you any other siblings I should worry about? I would hate to steal their pretty flowers, too." She smiled at him, one she had practiced for Court, sarcastic with a hint of coyness.

Niklaus smirked at her, finding her little joke truly amusing, "Unfortunately, your guess was wrong, we have two brothers and a sister. But no worries, love, they are away at the moment."

He followed her move exactly.

They both come from large families, they had something in common. She had no idea how to feel about that. Similarities were bound to happen, she supposed. But the idea that she had anything in common with a monster made her ill at ease, nervous in her own skin.

Caroline moved her bishop.

Her father had taught her the game, even going so far as to teach her a little trick, as well. She enjoyed using it on men that thought her a simpleton. She won against several men, even her would be suitor fell prey to her little trick.

"Would you say that this is a game of strategy?" She asked the lord in front of her.

"Indeed, it is. A good player must look ahead, anticipate their enemy's moves in order to win the game." He smiled in that lopsided way he seemed to favor, showing off his dimples. He moved his rook.

"I would have to agree, my lord." Caroline moved her queen, causing a questioning look to be thrown her way.

Niklaus moved his bishop, a mistake, looking ahead at future moves when he has failed to see what was currently happening.

She stops for a moment, this game was hers and he had no idea. This usually happened to her when she played these particular sets of moves. But with him, it felt deliciously good to succeed, and almost...guilty? As if she was about to pull the rug out from under him like a cruel joke. Why did she care again?

"But while most would look ahead, assessing their future moves and that of their opponents," she said as she took out a pawn while moving the queen, "few see the dangers hiding in front of them." Her queen sat diagonally from the king. In just four moves the game was over. She sat back. "Checkmate." Now it was her turn to smirk.

Shock registered on his face, then a darkness passed over his features before he checked himself and, masking his emotions once more, he grins wickedly at her. "Clever little trick, sweetheart." A shiver ran up her spine. Did she anger him too much? Would he kill her now? This constant state of 'will I die now or later?' was aggravating.

"I see our guest has exploited one of your flaws, brother." Elijah calmly stated from across the room. Did he have to comment? Although, she did feel proud for recognizing something in him like a flaw. Flaws were good, they meant that vampires had weaknesses, that they were still a little bit human.

"Would you care for another match?" In a way, she meant it as a peace offering. Her voice was calm, not demanding or challenging, as if they were all friends.

In answer, Niklaus set the board back up and gestured for her to make the first move again.

She moved a pawn, same as before.

"Who taught you how to play?" He asked her as he moved his pawn, as well.

A small smile played on her lips, she could tell she had affected him, "My father taught me, as well as that particular play. He wanted me to hold my own at Court." She placed another piece forward. He would likely take it in the next turn, but she had a plan in mind.

"Smart man," Niklaus remarked while doing exactly what she had expected, "though, not smart enough to leave what's mine alone."

She felt the urge to roll her eyes at all the jabs at her father. Would he ever stop throwing that in her face?

"And what of your mother, Caroline? What fun little tricks did she grace you with?"

Her hand paused on the piece she was going to move next. Her heart picked up it's pace as she shook off her momentary surprise. "She taught me many things, my lord, such as the art of keeping my secrets to myself." With her eyebrow cocked in a challenging look she moved her next piece. His pieces were positioned in such a way that she would most likely lose.

He seemed to enjoy that answer greatly. Moving his next piece in place, blocking her rook and providing an upper hand to himself, he spoke again, "Call me Klaus."

"If you so wish." She maneuvered her knight closer to the king on the board.

He chuckled and placed his rook in the path of her king. "Check."

The game looked grim for her. In truth, there was nothing she could really do. She moved her queen away. Only for his queen to take her's out, giving him another leverage over her. Sighing, she moved her other bishop further up.

He took her king. "I believe this round goes to me." He looked like the devil himself.

"I believe you are correct, this round is yours." With that, she excused herself for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

A hallway...he found himself in a dark hallway that he had never seen before. There were no lit candles, but a soft glow from the end of it drew his gaze. A door, opened a fraction, silhouetted a figure in its light. He watched from further down the hall as the figure stood motionless in front of the door. Their blonde hair illuminated by the door's light.

_Caroline?_

She turned as if he had called out to her. He might have. Dreams were a funny thing. Her eyes caught him off guard, frightened and begging for him to understand something he could not grasp. She turned away from him again, her hand outstretched towards the door.

This was wrong, something was wrong. He made to step forward but stopped as she pushed the door open. The door led to a room of fire. Caroline stepped in without hesitation.

And then he woke. His eyes roamed the room, falling on the familiar place, he breathed in shakily. How on Earth did that happen? True, he had fallen asleep to the thought of her. But he was a master of control, and dream jumping was something he never did on accident. He cursed the idea that this girl was getting to him. He'd have to get rid of her.

The soft sounds of crying tore him away from his thoughts. He could hear Caroline's muffled voice from the other side of the castle. She repeated the same sentence over and over till she slipped back into a fitful sleep, 'It should have been me, it should have been me'. Was that a nightmare, or was it a memory?

__________________________________________________

The morning meal was a quiet affair. Caroline had been surprised that it was just her and Elijah. His brother was nowhere to be found. After her dream last night, she was glad for it. Seeing him in her dreams now made seeing him in person awkward.

When their meal ended, Elijah left through one of the many doorways leaving Caroline quite alone. She wondered if she could simply leave the castle, would they follow her? Find her family?

As her thoughts took a dark turn, she rose and headed off to her room. Leaving this place was a foolish idea. She could not risk the lives of so many. _You said you would be brave, so show it._

Once safely inside, she took in her room with hawklike precision. She had a mission in mind, and when she made up her mind on a task, she would do whatever she needed to get it done.

The fine furniture was sturdy, ornate, and most likely expensive. But it was all wrong. The chairs were too far apart, the small writing desk was against the wrong wall and away from any light that would be beneficial, and there was an odd number of tables. The rug would have to go too. If she was forced to be here, or better yet, if she was a guest here then she would need to move everything around to her liking.

She untied the sleeves from the pink kirtle she was wearing that day, rolled up the exposed chemise sleeves, and found a long ribbon to tie back her long locks. Kicking off her slippers, she set to work rearranging the room.

__________________________________________________

He forced himself to stay away from her. Burying himself in his work, artistic and otherwise. It certainly was not due to the bizarre night he had, the fact that he would be distracted by her, by the secrets she kept. He really could not afford any distractions.

He supposed he could turn her for the sacrifice. He would need a vampire, anyway. She was right here, after all. And he had a feeling he would greatly enjoy drinking her dry. An image of her, pressed against him, hands clutching his shoulders for purchase as his teeth sunk into her pretty little neck, flashed across his mind. He quickly shook his head, the idea was too enjoyable to him. Klaus needed to keep his mind clear.

Caroline would be useful to him, and he would drain her, but for now, he would simply watch and listen. She had secrets he wanted to know more about. He would not dwell on anything else, till the time came to think about when and how she'd die.

A loud, to anyone with supernatural hearing, scraping noise suddenly pulled him from his thoughts. He paused, assessing where the sound was coming from. Another scraping noise. Then another. He gritted his teeth.

Sighing in defeat, he left his study to find out the reason behind the sound.

As he walked towards her side of the castle, he quickly found his brother heading outside, book in hand. "Elijah?"

Elijah, pausing only briefly, to say, "Our guest is moving all of her furniture." With that, he promptly left the castle in a huff.

Klaus watched him leave with a curious look on his face. He climbed the stairs while the sounds kept up their pattern.

Scrape. Pause. Scrape. Pause. Over and over.

He could hear her breath now, huffs and deep breaths. His mind went back to that previous image he had thought he banished from his mind.

The door to her quarters was wide open. He caught sight of her skirts before her image was obstructed by the door. Casually, he walked up to the doorway, leaning against it as he watched her. She had not heard him approach as she attempted to move her oak bed further from the doorway. Caroline, by herself, had managed to move it only a foot or so away.

His gaze was caught by the sight of her. Her skin was coated in a light sheen of sweat, her slim arms exposed, and her hair, swept up and away from her neck, was falling into her face. Her breath blew it softly away as she moved around the bed, heart beating faster from the exertion. He couldn't look away from her. He could picture a hundred different, more pleasant, scenarios with her sweat soaked skin, her messed up hair, her heart pounding, and her breath going in and out in little huffs. He shook his head, he was acting like a prepubescent boy. He was a master of control. He would not let her get to him like this.

Stepping back, she propped her hands on her hips, presumably taking a moment to figure out what to do.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" He smiled at her, catching her by surprise.

Caroline gasped, startled by his sudden presence. "Oh, god, you frightened me."

"My apologies, sweetheart, it is in my nature, after all."

She tossed a glare his way before she went back to her task. He did so enjoy that fire in her.

"I am moving some things around if you must know."

He nodded, "I could hear that, but I must ask, why?"

She huffed. "All the furniture was in the wrong place. I simply wish to fix it." She pulled at the bed's frame in an attempt to move it. It did move, but only a few inches. She made a groan-like noise that had him fighting with his inner thoughts.

Her eyes caught his in a defiant stare, "Are you just going to watch or will you be a gentleman and help me?"

Cocking his head to the side, he smirked at her. He walked over to stand a bit too close to her, he enjoyed her scent, sweet, floral, a hint of citrus, and something he couldn't place. As if she smelled like a feeling, like the feeling you get when you are at peace. He couldn't name it but he found it to be quite pleasing.

"Where would you like it, love?" He spoke in a softer tone. He could hear her heart sputter a bit, making him smile wider at her.

Suddenly, she backed up a few steps, as if she thought him to be a trap disguised as a person. She would be right, of course. "Over there, if you would, please." Her voice lacked the bite of confidence it usually had. He had gotten to her, a small victory in his mind.

Casually, he walked over, grabbed the foot of the bed, and moved it to the location she had mentioned. Turning back to her, he smirked at the surprised look on her face. She quickly schooled her features back into an indifferent mask. "Thank you," she said as she made her way to the doorway, a sign she wanted him to leave.

Klaus chuckled, being directed in his own home was not something he was used to. He would make this an only exception. Making his way out of her room, he moved closer to her than he needed to. "As you wish, love." Her skin flushed that pretty pink he enjoyed as he walked out of her room and back towards his study.

__________________________________________________

What an insufferable man?! Why did he insist on toying with her? A game perhaps? No matter the reasons, she would not let him get to her.

Hours had passed, the day was all but gone now, and she had finally moved everything around to her liking. The maid, Mary, helped her tidy herself up and soon she found herself back in the great hall again for supper.

Elijah stood promptly while his brother remained seated. After only a day she had started to understand the two men. She wondered if she would be able to predict their behaviors soon. Seating herself, the three of them ate in relative silence. Caroline would either catch Elijah's steady gaze, no doubt trying to piece her together, or the intense glances from his brother. Maybe she should rethink the whole 'understanding them' approach.

"Have you moved everything to your liking, love?"

Wetting her lips, she took a steady breath before answering the man to her right, "Yes, I have." She refused to look at him.

"I'm glad, I was beginning to think you were planning to rearrange everything in my home."

"Well, as you had said, I am your 'guest'. I know not when you plan to kill me, so I thought I should move things to my liking. You may move it back when I am gone." She gave him her most 'take that' look and continued eating.

"That is the second time you have told me what to do in my own home." His voice held a bite, a promise hidden in its depths.

"Three, actually," she smiled serenely at him. His jaw ticked, in what she had considered being his 'annoyed' look. "I did tell you to toy with a knife."

"How could I forget," he said with eyes that bore into her, voice dripping with danger. If he thought that he could scare her, well, he would have to try much harder. Caroline had her own teeth, not sharp and visceral as his, but she had words. And he no longer scared her, if anything, he was fueling her fire.

The rest of the meal went on in utter silence. Elijah looked everywhere but at her or his brother, Klaus kept his gaze mostly on his food, and she found the whole affair to be quite enjoyable after that.

Elijah and Caroline retired to the library for some reading, while Klaus left them to finish his work. After an hour of light reading, Caroline retired for the night. She blissfully dreamt of nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

"What have we here?" Something was off. The great hall looked...different. Klaus entered the room noting Elijah at his usual spot, halfway done with his meal, and his guest, nowhere to be found.

The change in the room was subtle, almost unnoticeable to an outsider. There, in the middle of the great table, sat a bouquet of blue hyacinths in a silver vase. His eyes scanned the room again, several bouquets of flowers had been placed strategically around the room. The drapes had been thrown open flooding the room in the morning light.

Sitting down he questioned his brother, "Was it your idea to brighten up the room?" He knew the answer before his brother spoke.

"Caroline has been quite busy this morning. Have you not noticed the halls?"

Thinking back, he realized he had not given it much notice, however, there were quite a number of vases with fresh flowers in them. His little guest appeared to be making new arrangements. Curious, that she should be so bold as to change his surroundings.

__________________________________________________

He found her in the garden. An accident, really, he had meant to find the gardener, fully intending to keep his word the other day. Instead, he came accross Caroline. Her sunshine hair a veil around her face as she cut and trimmed some tulips. The sun brought out the pinks in her skin, glow to her features. He made a note to inlcude that finding in his painting.

She had not noticed him yet as he walked towards her. He took a second to enjoy her unique scent before he spoke, "Is my castle not bright enough for you?"

She tensed but remained firmly occupied with her task at hand, "You have such a lovely garden, it seemed a waste not to bring some of it in."

He could not fault that logic, though he felt like it was a jab at him personally. The excersize and sun did wonders to her complexion. He found he could not look away, wishing to observe her more. Klaus, having made a decision, took a seat on a nearby bench.

"Tell me of your family, love," he interlaced his fingers in front of him, a stance that meant he would not leave any time soon. "If what you said is true and they think your existence is a burden to them, they will not miss you? Your father no doubt will."

An aggravated sigh escaped her pink lips, her breath moved the small strands in front of her face. He was mesmerized. Caroline straightened up, brushing off the dirt from her hands on the apron he had not noticed. Her gaze was as penetrating as always. Finally, she spoke, "Why ask? Why care enough to find out?"

He shrugged. In truth he did not care, he simply wanted her to speak more and show off that stubbornness that fascinated him. He had met many a stubborn woman, but none had caught his attention like this woman had. There was no explanation he could find for it. She was a pretty faced woman with a quick wit and sharp tongue. There would be others like her but for now, she had managed to capture his attention.

"Do I need an ulterior motive to find out more about my guest?"

"Yes! You plan to kill me," she exclaimed in that fiery passion he enjoyed, her hands on her hips in defiance.

"All the more reason for you to share." He smirked devilishly at her, "I dare you."

Another sigh from her, "Fine," she rolled her eyes, "But I wish to take a walk of the grounds, I will tell you a little of my family, but that is all." Without waiting for an answer, she turned and started walking away.

A chuckle escaped him as he followed after her, easily catching up to her. He fell into an easy stride next to her, "So your siblings do not care for you?" He felt a tug at the thought, close to a kinship with her really. However, his siblings, trying as they were, had promised to stand by each other, 'Always and forever' they had said centuries ago.

"Oh, please, spare my feelings, good sir," Caroline scoffed at him, the sarcasm dripping on every word. "You're far from subtle, I should think."

"I could say the same of you, love."

A quick glance towards him was his only reply. She reluctantly began to speak, "My siblings care only for themselves. I should phrase that better, they're selfish and vain. They know not how to take care of themselves," she huffed defeatedly. "I know they mean well, and they love me in their own way but sometimes…" She licked her lips, deep in thought now. His eyes followed the movement.

He watched her carefully, any signs or tells of what she held on to. The dream they shared was constantly in his mind, he wanted, no, needed, to know what it was, what it meant. Then he would be rid of this distracting creature before him. His curse had to be the only thing he cared for now, after, he would get rid of Mikael. Caroline would be

She was speaking again, bringing him out of his thoughts, "My eldest brother, Brandon, taught me how to ride a horse. All my gowns have come from my sisters who taught me how to sew. My father taught me how to play chess and some of his trade."

"How ladylike," he smirked, teasing the blonde next to him.

"I haven't told you the worst of it, brace yourself for the true horrors of being a lady with her own mind." She smiled at her joke and he swore the sun became paler at the sight. Being this close to her, he saw a lightness, a spark in her eyes. And like a moth to a flame, she drew him further in.

"I used to climb the trees at our country home, our servants would search for me the better part of the day. My mother always found me, though. I ruined too many dresses that she would have to mend as best she could." Her voice, like a bell, captured his attention like a spell. Deep down, he wanted to hear more of it, pull the most delightful sounds from her. _How would her voice sound first thing in the morning? Was her laugh as melodious in a crowd, or was it best heard in the quiet hours of the night with no one else around?_

The silence pulled him from his musings, Caroline had a far-off look in her eyes, a solemn demeanor on her face. A little crease had formed between her eyes. He couldn't help himself, "Something wrong, love?"

Her blue eyes met his quickly, the melancholia around her lifted, "Oh, no, just thinking." She bit her lip. The quick deflection confirmed that she was lying. He didn't push for more information, instead, he kept silent as they walked on.

"And what of your family? Tell me about your other siblings."

Caught off guard, Klaus looked at her quizzically. Discussing his family was off limits. Few knew the truth, the stories, and they kept it that way for good reasons.

"Come now, Klaus." His name on her lips did things to him, played with long-dead feelings, he forced his mind to quiet against the noise of his little black heart. "There are no secrets between the living and the dead. It is only a matter of time before I depart this world, correct?" She challenged him. Eyes like glittering stars. He found he enjoyed that spitfire attitude of hers more and more.

"I suppose you're correct. What would you care to know?"

"You said you have two other brothers and a sister, what are they like? Where are they now? Do you not miss them? Are your siblings' vampires as well?"

Chuckling at the onslaught of questions, he replied, "So many questions," he smirked at the pretty blush spreading across the apples of her cheeks. "My siblings and I do not talk to our oldest brother, Finn. His whereabouts are unknown. My youngest brother, Kol, is a wild thing. He's most likely found a coven of witches to play with, a favorite of his."

Catching her surprised look he elaborated, "Perhaps, a story for another time.

"Rebekah is the youngest of us. My sister is as beautiful as she is deadly. I fancy she's off in France, charming some poor noble out of his gold and home.

"See, my mother, with a desire to never lose us, turned my siblings and me into vampires. We were gifted with immortality, strength, the ability to bend anyone to our will."

Caroline gazed at nothing in particular, her brow creased in thought. "The perfect predator, then?"

A devilish smile spread across his features, "My family, yes, our sires on the other hand…" He paused, watching her eyes catch his with interest. Such a curious thing.

"Once, about a hundred or so years ago, my sister and I started a war. Completely by accident," he watched her eyes light up again in that way he was finding too enjoyable.

"How in the world did you accomplish that?" She couldn't help but ask.

"My sister stole a bucket."

"A bucket?" Caroline looked at him with unsuppressed skepticism.

He laughed as they walked on, with the sun moving lazily across the sky, he gave her small tales from his life. He had refrained from the worst of his offenses for reasons he would later think further upon. He told her stories of Kol and his love of witches, about Rebekah and her many trials with love, how Elijah always found the best company to keep at the worst of times, and he caught himself telling her a story of Henrik. Klaus soon excused himself from her presence after that. Telling her of Henrik was not something he had planned to do. Telling her anything of his life had not been his intentions.

The girl would have to go. He had a curse to think about.

__________________________________________________

The hour was late, much too late. The moon had long since been shrouded by clouds making it hard to tell the exact hour. It didn't matter, she couldn't sleep a wink. Her mind would not let her, wandering back to her walk with Klaus in the garden.

How could he be so charming and open, and yet dangerous underneath? She could feel the unspoken threat behind his eyes. The intense stare. A darkness to his presence. There was something missing, something he wasn't telling her, maybe a whole book's worth of knowledge he refrained from telling her. And Caroline was not entirely sure she wished to find out.

With her mind so intent on being active, she threw her covers off. There must be something she could do to distract her mind. Quickly finding an overcoat, a deep red velvet that promised to be somewhat warm in the chill of the night, she hastily pulled it on and fumbled with lighting a candle.

Perhaps a book to lull her to sleep. Maybe she could find one about the proper care of livestock? That sounded sufficiently boring to her. Although, their cow at home was having a tough time at present. She would have to find another one. One that didn't peak her interest in any way. I would have better luck with finding out Klaus' secrets than finding a book to put me to sleep.

The halls were, indeed, much colder than her room. The floor, cool under her bare feet as she padded down the dark halls, made small noises in protest to her late-night intrusion. Shadows danced along the walls in time to the small flickering flame of her candle. Caroline forced the spark of fear in her chest to still itself, no use in being afraid of nothing.

Soon, she found herself at the door of the library. Proud of her memory, she quickly opened it. Her eyes fought to adjust to the darkened room. She maneuvered around the objects she could make out till she came upon one of the shelves.

Her fingers skimmed along the various spines, flame close enough to make out the text. An Italian book on perspective, the Priest from Kahlenberg, Facetiae - a book of jokes? Her fingers dipped around the book about the priest, this would probably do for the night, how exciting or educational could it be? Upon removing it, the joke book slanted leaving Caroline a view of the shelve's backing. A flash from her candle caught her eye, a glint of iron behind the books. What in Heaven's name could that be?

Cautiously, she removed a few more books to reveal a handle. How strange, she had thought. Grasping the handle, she halfheartedly pulled at it. The entire shelf moved a fraction towards her.

"What is this?" Caroline pulled harder, the entire shelf swung a fraction more towards her. The weight of the books meant it would be near impossible for her to move the whole thing easily. Quickly, she moved as many books as she could reach, stacking them neatly on all the available surfaces near her. The bookcase, now almost bare bones, revealed that it had been placed in front of a door. With steady hands, she scooted the case away from the wall, allowing herself to move the door enough to squeeze past.

The door opened without issue, bringing with it a rush of damp, cool air and the stale scent of earth. For the first time since she entered the room that night, she second-guessed her actions. Behind this door was yet another unknown. Something she very likely could not wrap her mind around with her current record at this castle. Or it was a hidden room, a cellar, a completely harmless closet...that was purposefully hidden away...

 _Well, here I go, then_. Caroline slid, candle first, through the gap of the door.

Immediately, she realized that she was on a set of stairs leading down. Her bare feet felt numb against the freezing stones as she traveled down. She felt as though she had just started on the stairs before her feet found the dirt floor. I must only be a floor below, she thought as her candle cast a pale glow over the tiny room.

Her eyes fell on a nearby table with several items strewn across its top, papers with drawings, maps, letters. Idly, her hands ghosted over some of them. The letters were proclamations of love, the maps were of cities she had never heard of, and the drawings were rich with details and quite good. A fanciful letter opener caught her eye before she turned to see the rest of the room.

The dim light revealed several large boxes on the floor. Forgotten trunks? Or chests filled with treasures from far away lands? Her eyes widened as she walked closer, they were coffins. Four coffins all laid in the middle of the room. Her heart sank to her stomach, an icy grip of fear held her still. Whose coffins did these belong to? What if these were the coffins of the previous owners of the castle? Past victims? Future victims? Was one meant for her? No that didn't make any sense, she doubted that vampires cared for victims, or at least she doubted Klaus cared for his.

With shaking hands and unsteady feet, she walked to the nearest one. As if she were possessed, her hand reached out to touch the coffin in front of her. Her hand met its stone lid.

Gingerly, she pushed at the lid which gave under her touch. Underneath, laid a still woman, her skin was gray and veined. She looked as if she was simply sleeping. Her hair was light like Caroline's and her dress looked much older than hers, the style was unlike any she had seen at present. Her eyes fell on a dagger protruding from her chest. God above, was that how she died? Questions flooded her mind. Who was this beauty who appeared as if she simply slept? When did she die?

"Hello, love."


	6. Chapter 6

Gasping in fright, that same fear shooting through her spine as it straightened, she swung around fast enough to almost extinguish her candle. She found it hard to see him in this light, but soon she made out the form of Klaus by the bottom of the stairs that led her to this room. He stood still, waiting, for what, she didn't know.

"H-how…what is…," she stuttered as she backed away towards the table.

"Such a curious thing you are, poking around in places you shouldn't," his voice, though melodic, was also foreboding, a promise hidden underneath of maladies to come. "Have you found what you were after?" Slowly, like a fox after an unsuspecting pheasant, he stalked towards her.

Fear gripped her heart, caging her body in its iron grip. Her mind though struggled to find purchase, to grasp at something, anything, to fight back if provoked. Her backside hit the table, surprising her and jerking her mind out of its frozen-like state. With a shaky voice, that grew steadier, she asked, "Wh-who are they?"

His steps led him to the coffin she had opened and, leaning down, he brushed a strand of hair from the woman's cheek. It almost looked reverent, like he cared for the dead woman. He spoke in a nonchalant manner, "My family. Here is my sister, Rebekah. My brother, Kol, is next to her. All these coffins belong to members of my family."

Her eyes widened in shocked horror. These coffins held his family, they were not off living their lives, they were dead. Hidden underneath this castle, like forgotten furniture.

"Why keep them here? Why not bury them?"

"Always questioning...I enjoy that about you, Caroline. You're quicker to ask and seek than to sit and be quiet." He replaced the lid on the coffin, stood and carried on his way to her. Her heart picked up its fast beating, it would leave her chest at this rate. "However, I am afraid that in light of recent events, you must be disposed of. It has been a treat, love, truly." His eyes raked down her body and back up to reveal dark veins and black eyes.

And suddenly, she was quite aware of the state of her dress, still in her chemise and overcoat. She swallowed the lump in her throat, her hands clasping the table for support. What do I do? What do I DO? Her mind raced for all the possibilities before her.

Klaus was now so close to her, a breath away, close enough to see all the spidery veins below his darkened eyes. She must have been possessed, it was the only explanation for her next action, because the next thing she knew, her hand slowly reached up to touch them. Could it have been a final moment of curiosity? A clarity that this unknown creature shrouded in mystery would be the last thing she saw? Or was it blind stupidity that made her do anything when it came to this man? She would never really know, would she?

What she did notice in her rash, crazed mind was the small intake of breath from the monster before her as her fingers brushed lightly across his cheekbone. As she bit her lip in worry at the sudden plan she had just formed in her mind, her eyes dropped to his lips that were too close to her face. What did she have to lose? "Where's the fun in staying silent?" She let her gaze drag up to his eyes. She almost regretted what she was going to do next. What had she to lose after all?

During the brief seconds it had taken him to come closer, and for her mind to grasp at a feeble attempt to escape, her hand had crept further up the table in search of the small letter opener she had seen earlier. Finding it, she pushed up on her toes, hoping to distract him, gingerly kissed his lips. For a moment, his soft lips on hers was a surprise, an entirely unwelcome surprise. She found that she enjoyed it in a way. Regretted doing it instantly, she knew she would be haunted by them now. Before he had time to do anything else, she plunged her impromptu dagger into his chest. Caroline watched the shock on his face before a smirk took over his features.

She ran.

Up the stairs, as fast as she could, her light long forgotten, she found the door wide open and the bookshelves further away than she had left them. A few seconds ticked by as she fought with the idea to barricade him in the crypt, that was what it was after all. But decided time may not be on her side if what he had said was true. And he had her on strength, she may have the advantage of speed and time now. Without a backward glance, she bolted from the library. Her feet carried her out of the castle into the surrounding woods, the full moon a pale beacon in the dark.

Her frantic, rabbit heart beat louder in her chest with each heaving, gasping breath. Each branch reaching out to hold her back, keep her there, scratching her cheeks and tearing the sleeves of her chemise. Her lungs burned at the sheer speed at which she ran. The fright she felt before, only heightened at the sounds she could not place. Each twig she snapped with her bare foot was a shot of fear racing up her spine, each rustling in the leaves a death sentence. She crashed through a thicket of trees and underbrush, ignoring the cuts and stabs of nature, to find herself in a small clearing.

A howl ripped through the air much too close to her. Stunned, she faltered. Where had that come from? Instinctively, her hand found a nearby rock. The weight and sharpness of it soothed her fright a little. Damn her for leaving the letter opener. I will climb a tree if it comes closer, she thought.

A rustling ahead of her, something in the trees close by. Her eyes fought to find just where it was coming from. A twig snapped, chills raced up her arms, more rustling from the darkened woods. Suddenly, luminescent eyes appeared from the shadows, followed by a second pair. Then a third. Wolves. The first snarled and growled at her. God, what could she do now? There was no way she'd be able to get away fast enough. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Tried to find any shred of bravery she had once in her life.

Feet frozen to the spot, Caroline tried to bring up that courage she had felt earlier. But then, something odd happened. She was no longer alone.

Standing just an arm's length away was Klaus. Where did he come from? He appeared out of thin air.

He looked relaxed and almost uncaring that they were in the middle of the woods with wolves eager to sink their teeth into either one of them. His head canted to the side, calling back to her, he remarked, "Quite the predicament you're in, sweetheart." One of the wolves growled at him. "I was a little hurt that you stabbed me, I thought we were on good standings."

"Worth the effort," she found herself saying. "Besides, you said I needed to be disposed of."

"A little spat, I'm over it now."

She scoffed. Which seemed to provoke the wolf nearest to her. Klaus appeared before it, teeth bared, one arm reaching out to grab at it. The others moved in as well. Caroline couldn't help but shuffle backward and watch as Klaus fought with the wolves.

A wolf was thrown into a tree, another snapped its jaws at Klaus' hand, while the other bit into his leg. He growled at it, kicking it into one of the nearby trees. A sickening crack resounded in the air. The wolf fell limp to the ground. The other had latched onto his arm, he punched at it until the wolf let him go. But it soon jumped up, teeth aiming for his neck. He sidestepped catching the wolf in the middle, his arms wrapped around its torso, another loud crack and the wolf went limp in his arms. He tossed it on the ground, and looked for the other, only to have it knock him into a nearby tree. One of the short tree limbs stuck out from his chest. Her blood went cold. His eyes looked down at in disbelief as his limbs went slack and his head hung down low on his chest.

The wolf, satisfied with its foe gone, turned to her. In moments it had bound towards her. Instinctively, she thrust her arm out to stop it. Sharp pain like she had never felt before enveloped her forearm. Without hesitation and with all the strength she could muster, she slammed the rock she had been holding into the wolf's eye. Immediately it released her, she reared back and bashed it again. This time it connected with its head. The wolf staggered back before bolting into the trees.

Safe.

A lie, for sure, but for now she was safe. She looked at Klaus still pinned to the tree. Finding a tear in her sleeve she ripped into her chemise tearing it into shreds of fabric. With shaking hands she bound the puncture wounds as best she could. It eased some of the pain, the shock of what had just happened helped with the rest. Quickly, Caroline removed her ruined outer coat. Finding a sharp limb, she cut a hole in the overcoat and proceeded to tear it in half. Without much grace, she pulled Klaus off the tree. Using the two pieces of her overcoat she hooked each around his arms. Grabbing the ends she proceeded to pull him through the forest.

In the distance, she heard a faint howl.

__________________________________________________

The hushed voices were the first thing he noticed. Voices that grew louder. He realized he was in a home he'd never seen before. Eyes roaming over his surroundings, he noted that this must be a dilapidated farmhouse. Old, water damaged wood beams above him, a creaky, splintered wood floor under his feet. A set of stairs to his left, a table with figures he hadn't met before sat or stood around it. A few candles illuminating them sat in the middle of the table.

Two plain looking women, in outdated dresses, handkerchiefs held up to their noses stood closest to him. Two young men, the one sporting a black eye was seated furthest away, the other who appeared very disheveled blocked most of his view. He could tell there was another, a father figure by the sound of his gruff voice, seated in the middle. He couldn't quite see their face from where he stood. He made to move forward, demand of them what the bloody hell happened. When he caught what they had been discussing.

"Why did you do such a stupid thing father?" The woman, with plain brown hair, who stood further away from him spoke through the cloth around her mouth.

The other girl, of similar features, was eager to speak as well, "We should send her instead. It would be best for everyone if she was the one to go. Then I could use her room for my clothes."

"Hush, Anne, you're making this worse." The somber, black-eyed man reproached.

"No, she made this worse, like always." The girl, Anne, replied.

"Children, please, no one must tell her what happened. I will go, I was foolish and must pay the price." The older man's voice was quiet, drained. The disheveled man finally moved aside to reveal the older man, who he recognized instantly as the man who stole the rose. Caroline's father.

Suddenly it made sense, he wanted to smack himself for not realizing it sooner. This was another bloody dream of hers.

The softest creak from the stairs drew his gaze. His eyes flitted over the off-kilter steps to catch the sight of a well-worn dress and dirty feet silently disappearing upstairs. He followed them, certain he'd find a stubborn blonde that they belonged to.

As he reached the top steps, the darkened hall had lightened as if he had stepped from a room cast in shadows to one that held the light of midday. There Caroline stood, a tray in her delicate hands, just outside of a room. Her eyes were cast down at the tray in her hands. The food on it was meager, two apples, a half a loaf of bread, two bowls of what he could only assume was stew. She hadn't even noticed he was there.

The voices of the women from earlier floated through the doorway. "Honestly, how can she be so happy in this miserable place? There are no balls, no banquets-"

"No suitors!" The other sister cried.

"Not that she had any," the two snickered, "Remember when that Duke's son thought her cute?"

Another round of laughs, "Her friend swooped him up for herself did she not?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot! Poor Caroline, that must have stung."

"I never liked that whore, always parading around like she was God's gift to men. I was so thankful that she left Court."

"You heard those rumors, yes?"

"Oh don't remind me!" The sisters' laughter reminded him of squawking seagulls.

This last round of laughter roused Caroline from her stooper. Placing a dazzling smile on her face she entered the room. He remained outside, listening and waiting.

"Oh, Caroline, Anne was just reminding me of your sweet, little friend. Have you heard from her?" The unnamed sister simpered as if she had not been gossiping just moments before. He would like to drain the woman, an annoying creature like that was a waste of air.

Caroline's melodic voice held no trace of the dower mood she was in before she had entered the room, "No, unfortunately, I have not. I have brought you both lunch."

"Finally," Anne had said. He decided he'd like to drain her as well.

In moments, Caroline had exited the room. She stopped short at the sight of him. "Oh! What are you doing here?"

"Fancied a peek into your life, remember?" Not altogether a lie, he supposed.

"Oh..." She looked down the hall quickly then back to him, "I forgot."

Just then her stomach gave a loud growl. They both looked at, as if it was the intruder here, not him.

"I suppose you forgot to eat as well." This felt absurd, talking like this in a dream. Why was he even here? Wasn't he supposed to be somewhere else?

Her eyes slid up to give him a confused look, "I only ever eat supper." She said it in such a matter-of-fact way that he was momentarily floored by it. No wonder she was so thin, she skipped meals. It set his teeth on edge with barely concealed anger. Why on Earth was he so angry about that?

"Why would you do something as silly as that, love?" He asked with a smile on his face that didn't quite touch his eyes.

In a haughty manner, as only she could do when discussing her health, "I'm the youngest, and there are six of us. I can go without for the others." With that, she turned and started down the hall. She escaped behind a door that he had assumed was her room. He followed, only a few paces behind.

As he walked through the door, the scenery around him had changed, transitioned into somewhere else. The wood was finer, richer, and well kept. Looking up he realized he was back in that hall from before. Which meant...

Caroline stood closer to him than before, her hands had flown to her mouth in shock, her eyes staring at his chest. Klaus looked down, the silver dagger she had unknowingly used on him earlier sat neatly in his chest. His eyes dragged up to catch hers.

But she had moved to the door at the end of the hall. Her back to it, she shook her head, "Forgive me- I didn't mean- I'm sorry." She turned, her hand poised to push the door open.

He took a step towards her. "Caroline." His voice held a warning.

Without looking back, her voice trembling with unshed tears, she replied, "I'm sorry, I have to make it right. I will make it right, I promise." She opened the door and stepped into the flames.


	7. Chapter 7

"Niklaus, the floor is no substitute to your bed. And why are you covered in blood?"

Klaus shot up from his prone position. Eyes investigating his body and then searching for the blonde. How did I get back? A question that unsettled him greatly. He stood quickly, "What is the hour?"

His brother eyed him suspiciously, "I believe it is just past 6. Do be sure to clean yourself up." Elijah stepped away and soon left the room altogether.

Morning? He had been out for only a few hours. What puzzled him greatly was how he got there and where his blonde would-be-runaway was.

A melody he had not noticed before drifted from the library pulling him from his thoughts. There was his answer, he assumed. He went to find Caroline.

As he drew closer to the room he noted that it was singing he had heard. A soft and melodic sound. It reminded him of the sun on a spring afternoon, when the breeze was still gentle and cooling while the sun warmed the winter chill from his bones. He found it mesmerizing.

He came upon the half-open door. He slipped in without its occupant being the wiser.

Caroline, in the process of retrieving a book from the nearby table, appeared to be reshelving the books from the previous night. The bookcase that hid the coffins had been safely put back to hide his secret once more. Half the books were already placed back on the shelves. He wondered at her reasoning for this but soon found her starting a new verse in her song.

So she had been the siren he had heard. A small genuine smile graced his lips. Her voice was lovely, not a thing of master training, he doubted she would have sung for anyone but her family. But there was something...pleasing about her voice. Captivating in a way that he could not put a finger on. She appeared to feel comfortable enough to sing here. And after everything that happened within the last day, it shocked him as well.

While he enjoyed her singing, a song about impossible tasks such as making a shirt without seams or needlework, he took the time to also appreciate her figure.

Her rich, crimson dress made her complexion seem pale. Too pale. His eyes squinted in scrutiny. Her cheeks barely held color, an odd sight to see. Small red cuts were sporadically scattered across her face and hands, as well. Dark circles under her eyes hinted at little, if any, sleep during the night. He was pleased, however, to note that she had not looked as thin as she had been upon her first arrival.

In the distance, he noted his brother's departure from the castle. Good.

He watched her work and sing in a rare moment of quiet peace. After a few more stolen moments he made his move.

Casually, he walked further into the room, "I have had quite an interesting morning, sweetheart. You wouldn't by chance know why I was lying in the great hall, would you?"

A loud gasp escaped her, face growing a touch paler, making her look almost ghostly. He grimaced at the effect but quickly schooled his features into a mask of mild indifference.

Caroline, after pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts and racing heart, spoke cooly, "For comfort? Your back, perhaps? Or your posture needs improving?"

He smirked at her little jabs but soon sobered up. She continued with her task of replacing the books as he walked up to her. His lips hovered over her ear, and speaking low, he said, "What happened in the woods, Caroline?" He watched in satisfaction at her shudder.

Wetting her lips, she turned to eye him with her fiery stare of defiance. "What do you think happened?" Caroline held his gaze. Always challenging him, daring him to do something. He grinned.

Klaus absentmindedly grabbed a silky strand of her hair in between his thumb and forefinger. Wrapping it around his finger, he leveled her with a serious look. "I could compel you. I could make you say or do anything I wanted. Take that spirited free will of yours away." Her breath hitched, a delicious sound to his ears, "However, I think we both would rather I didn't."

His eyes watched the lovely sight of her throat as she swallowed. A dark smile spread across his lips before it quickly disappeared and his hand, having left its task of playing with her hair, grabbed her forearm. She winced, letting out a small noise of pain which he ignored, "Now, sweetheart, how did I come to be on the floor of my great room?"

"I left you there." Her breath quickened.

Interesting, he thought. "And?" Klaus knew she was leaving out details. For reasons, he could not think of. He couldn't wrap his mind around anything she was doing the last few hours. Or, in truth, the whole time he had known her.

Her heart rate had picked up but she remained calm yet abrasive. "I dragged you from the woods."

His eyes widened in surprise. He dropped her arm, which she quickly held close to her body protectively. "A curious action, love. I wonder at your reasoning behind it. How did you manage the trek?"

She remained stubbornly silent.

Huffing in frustration, he moved a foot away, giving her a brief reprieve from his immediate presence. "You will keep last night our little secret, love" His eyes slid over to her, "No one, and I mean absolutely no one, must know what lies behind that door."

"Your brother-"

"Not a soul."

The room held a quiet stillness to it. The two beings occupying it caught in a staring match of wills, till the younger of the two nodded their agreement.

Klaus grinned, "Good." He made to quit the room.

"Traditionally a little gratitude for a selfless act would be given," Caroline chided him.

Smirking, he turned, "What for, love?"

Mouth falling open in haughty disbelief, she ground out, "You would have been eaten by wolves."

"Werewolves, you mean," her eyes widened as he continued, "They could certainly try. It would only mean a gruesome and bloody end for them."

"So they were different, like you?" She seemed truly worried for a second.

A twinge of concern flared up in his chest, an odd thing for him. "In a way, they are supernatural beings like my family." He made his way back to her, this distracting creature he could not stay away from. "During the day, they appear as normal as me and you," her breathing picked up, heart beating just as fast, "but on nights when the moon is full, they transform into wolves."

She bit her lip, drawing his mind back to the previous night when the little minx surprised him with a kiss. He had enjoyed the softness, her intoxicating scent. He could steal his own if he wanted, what would she try to do to him if he did? He snapped himself out of the memory and forced his absurd impulses down.

"Are they born that way or is there another way one becomes a werewolf? How many are near here? Do they act like normal wolves? Are they poisonous? "

His brow knitted together in confusion, "Why the questions, love?" At her silence, he sighed and answered her odd questions, "We are born that way. There is a pack nearby, about fifteen of them, omitting the three from last night. When transformed they act like normal wolves. Their bite is poisonous-" he stopped abruptly. Her reaction giving him pause. A small gasp, white face, pulse racing. "Caroline," he said in warning, "what happened?"

She swallowed, still clutching the arm he had grabbed earlier. Suddenly, the pieces clicked in his head. Looking down at his hand, he noticed a small trace of blood. He supposed he had not noticed due to the blood on his own clothes. He reached out to grab her hand, "Let me see it, Caroline."

Slowly, as if unsure of his true intentions, she placed her slender hand into his. He turned it over and, with both hands, he ripped the sleeve open.

"Are you mad?! I could have untied it for you?!" Caroline berated his actions having completely forgotten why he had done it.

He couldn't hide his chuckle at her outburst, "I'll have one of the maids fix it for you." She stilled, blushing at something he had said.

"I can fix it myself." She muttered under her breath.

Red spots had started to form on her linen chemise sleeve. He gingerly rolled it up her arm to reveal crudely made bandages that barely did their job.

Caroline was a mystery to him, asking questions he found himself answering when he shouldn't, finding his secrets and surprising him in the process, and helping him when she could have easily left him. He found her too intoxicating, too confusing, too interesting, too alluring. Too different. And now he finds that not only did she drag his lifeless body back to the castle, but she had done it while sustaining a bite wound. He wondered if she fought one of them off too, he wouldn't be surprised if she did.

He leveled her with a serious stare, "Were you going to tell me about this, or simply hope for the best?"

She huffed in exasperation, "I saw nothing wrong with keeping it to myself until you told me that it was poisonous! Whoever heard of a poisonous wolf bite? And what was I supposed to do with you pinned to a tree and a wolf attacking me? And how could you have been incapacitated so easily? You practically left me alone to fend it off. You were the one attacking them, not I. I hope it lost an eye."

He listened to her ramble on as he undressed her arm. Amused by the one-sided, ongoing conversation. The wound looked better than he had expected, though it still looked bad. The skin around the punctures was red and bruised in a multitude of colors. He interrupted her, "You're lucky, sweetheart, this could have been worse. It could have killed you. Or it could have been a regular wolf with a disease. Next time you get hurt you should let my brother or I know." Klaus looked up to catch her doe-eyed stare, one brow cocked up in question at his statement. He tossed her a devilish smirk, "Vampire blood has healing properties. Which reminds me, you failed to let me finish what I had been saying earlier. A bite from a werewolf is poisonous...to vampires. Mostly harmless to humans."

In a minute, he had bit into his arm. "Drink," he commanded her.

Caroline leveled him with a skeptical and slightly disgusted stare.

He sighed, "I can grab you a cup if you would like."

She shook her head, "I would rather not drink at all."

Klaus shrugged and fixed his sleeve, "As you wish, love." He turned and made his way to exit the library.

Before he could, though, she stopped him with a question, "Are they dead? Y-your family that is."

"All vampires are dead."

Huffing in frustration, placing a hand on her hip, she pressed her question further, "Are they permanently dead? Or are they..." She fumbled for accurate words to explain herself.

"Think of them as sleeping."

He made his way to the entrance of the library. "Remember, love, not a word." With that, he left her to continue her task.

__________________________________________________

That night, while she laid awake waiting for sleep to take her, something Klaus had said echoed in her mind.

'We are born that way'.

What did that mean? Just when she thought she had made some progress, another fact is placed on the table and she must figure out how it all makes sense.

And why had he been kind and caring? He had shown her, twice now, his softer side. A peek into his inner self. And yet, she had seen the rather real threat of what lurked beneath his exterior.

The last thought in her head before sleep finally came to her had been of her wine at supper, the taste was all off.

__________________________________________________

Several days passed with ease, a sort of pattern settled over the occupants of the vast castle.

Each morning, she would breakfast with at least one brother. Midday was devoted to being useful, either in the kitchens, the garden or exploring the various rooms in the castle. A walk in the afternoons shortly followed by supper. The day would end with a book or a chess match with Klaus. Some days she'd even win a game. She found herself in deep discussions with Elijah and aggravating arguments with Klaus.

And at night, she would write letters to Rebekah. She doubted the woman would ever read them. But it helped her feel better. Like she was talking to a friend, and maybe she would give the girl her letters? Maybe she would want to hear what her brothers were up to while she...slept? She couldn't make out what to call that death like slumber the other family members were in.

It fell on one of these days that she found out about the much anticipated birthday celebration in a week's time.

"A party?" She could scarcely believe that there would be a celebration, let alone a birthday of a man who's lived for quite some time.

"Yes, there will be many people in attendance," Elijah said before taking another bite of his food.

"People like the two of you." She was fairly certain that there would be few, if any, humans at this party.

Klaus smirked, "Most are, yes, but there will be a few humans there. You have no need to worry, no one will feed on you, love."

Caroline stared at him in mild concern, "I would hope they'd have the decency not to."

The vexing man to her right chuckled. As if she were joking?! Rolling her eyes, she failed to see the look that passed from eldest brother to younger.

Elijah cleared his throat before speaking, "As you are living here, and seen as a sort of friend to our family, they would not dream of it."

Caroline eyed him suspiciously but refrained from commenting. She would never get used to this.

"I might add, then, since you have joined us for an undetermined time," Elijah began glancing at his brother, "you should know that a few guests shall be staying with us as well."

"It will be like having a friend," Klaus chimed in, a devilish smirk spread across his face.

"And we trust that you will keep them company, especially the girl, I believe she is your age." Elijah continued as if he had never been interrupted.

That piqued her interest and curiosity. "Am I to be her chaperone?"

"Yes," Klaus' voice lacked its usual playfulness. He had taken on a serious tone.

Their eyes locked in a silent conversation. "Fair enough, I will be on my best behavior."

"I hope you will be. If something were to happen to my guests-"

"You'll kill my family while I watch, yes, I understood that the first few times."

He frowned and went back to his meal.

She wanted to ask more questions, why would they want people to stay here, who were these people, why would she need to keep an eye on the girl, but she had a feeling these wouldn't be answered by either brother. For now, she would have to be content with the unknown and wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a somewhat filler chapter. I liked these scenes in my head and on paper so I figured fuck it, put it in.   
> The next 2 chapters are a doozy. so figured this would be like a nice appetizer?   
> Thank you for the comments, faves, follows, kudos, just reading this in general, etc. I'm excited for the next half of this journey!

The most curious thing, this 'guest' of his. He found her diverting with her wit, beautiful like a summer day, and utterly tempting. She was stubborn and fiery, and now he found her reordering all his books in the library.

The sun's rays through the window gave her a kind of halo around her gold curls. She hummed a tune to herself, a pleasant sound, as she placed a book on the shelf.

"What are you doing, love?"

She jumped, "Must you do that?!"

He chuckled and shrugged, "A habit."

She threw a glare at him, going back to her task. "If you must know, I'm organizing the books. I don't know how either one of you can find what you're looking for."

He walked the room eyeing the other changes she made. The furniture had been rearranged, the various items they had collected over the years displayed differently, and now she was reordering the books.

"Do you plan to rearrange all of the rooms? Will I find you refurbishing my bedroom next?"

Her face blushed, in that pretty rose color he loved so much. It was on his latest canvas, even.

She replied with a huff, "I think you'll find me anywhere but your bedroom."

Klaus couldn't help but smirk at that. "Never say never, love."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, please." She moved towards the ladder on her right, climbing it hastily to place another book on the topmost shelf. He had not given it much notice before.

On her descent, her foot caught her skirt effectively tangling it, with a sharp gasp she fell backward.

Without a second thought, he easily caught her. He was acutely aware of her breath against his cheek, her chest-heaving from the fright-against his own, and her fingers clutching at his jacket. He found himself entranced by her eyes, trying to memorize the shade and colors, the expression of surprise and embarrassment. The spell was broken, the moment, now gone, as she quickly sought to right herself.

"Th-thank you, though I would have been fine."

Klaus shook his head, "Really? If you say so, sweetheart." He helped her to stand. He remained close to her, though, causing her to shift further away only to be stopped by the ladder. He gave her a final lopsided smirk before leaving the library altogether.

__________________________________________________

"Care to try?" He asked her with that smirk she found irritating and too charming for his own good.

Did he think her incapable of it? She suppressed a scoff. She refused to show any of her annoyance, choosing to school her features into a mask of cautious apprehension instead.

Reluctantly, Caroline grabbed the bow that Klaus had offered her.

The sun beat down on the two of them. She was thankful she had forgone the sleeves of her dress.

A target was set up in the distance. One she had seen before on her previous walks of the ground.

Today, she had found Klaus practicing on it. And now he wanted to see her 'attempt' to hit the mark.

"Would you like a lesson?" He asked in an 'innocent' manner as she picked up a quiver from the stack beside him.

She recalled the time they had shared stories of their youths. A rare moment they shared days, almost weeks, ago. But back then, she had told she was taught how to ride, she failed to mention the early morning hunts she had joined her father and brothers on when she was just 11. She had worn her brother's old clothes and pretended to be like them. She was a better shot than they were. Most likely the cause of her banishment from those trips.

Her body fell into the rhythm, the old skills she had thought she would never use again. Deep breath in, pull back, steady yourself girl, keep your balance, that's it, her father's voice whispered in her mind.

She let the arrow fly. It landed just shy of the middle. A genuine smile spread across her face. It had been a long time since she had held a bow, she was happy that she could still shoot fairly well. Turning to look at Klaus, a beaming smile still plastered to her face, she exclaimed, "Almost center!" The surprise on his face pleased her. She took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh. "It has been years since I've done this."

"Why did you ever stop?" His smile, genuine, made her heart jump briefly.

"My theory has always been that my brothers were jealous. And my mother hated when I would hunt with them. So I stopped. I stayed inside," she shrugged. A mischievous smile graced her lips, "I warned you, I'm not like other ladies." She handed his bow back and continued her walk. His chuckle was her only reply.

She swore she could feel his eyes on her back till she disappeared around the side of the castle.

__________________________________________________

Her laughter was the first sound he noticed upon his entrance into the castle. Having just returned from business in town. The second was the quiet mutterings of his brother.

He came upon them in the great hall. Caroline winded, chest heaving to fill with air as she fought to control her mirth, stood much closer to Elijah than he would like. And his brother had the look of a deeply confused and put-out fellow. His ire rose. He forced it back, unsure of what it was trying to tell him of the scene before him and how he truly felt about it.

"Am I intruding?" Klaus managed to sound less irritated than he was, though not by much.

Caroline giggled, unaffected by his question. "Elijah mentioned he had not been to a ball in some time, I figured he should learn the current favorite dance of the Court." She swept her hair back off her shoulders, giving him a better view of her neck and chest. He found he rather enjoyed her neck. Truthfully, he enjoyed many of her features. Today they were accentuated by an indigo dress made of satin.

"Dancing lessons?" It seemed too ridiculous.

His brother grimaced, "Indeed, I had thought it prudent to be prepared for your birthday."

Of course he did, Klaus thought. His anger still plaguing him, itching to be released. He left to find a servant he did not care for to quench his thirst and his anger.

__________________________________________________

The whirl of dresses was the first thing to greet him. Bodies moving and dancing to the music. He knew he was in her dream again. He supposed he could not help it. He found himself in her dreams too often.

Looking around, he noted she had dreamt up the royal court. He recognized the finery, the opulence of the people dancing. But he could not find Caroline. He moved around the various groups of people who were chatting, dancing, or flirting. Until he found himself suddenly next to her, Caroline stood on the outskirts of the mass of people. Her eyes were following someone currently dancing, he cared not who.

Smirking at her in his usual manners, he spoke, "And why are you not dancing, love?"

She made no move as if she had known he would be there, "No one asks me, anymore"

That caught him off guard. She was beautiful, slight of frame, and her smile was captivating. Maybe this was an insecurity of hers? Or was it the truth? Did she get passed over for others? Then the world was full of fools. "I doubt that anyone would deny themselves the privilege of a dance with you."

"You have it all wrong. All eyes are on her." She sounded, sad, maybe forlorn. But it held her usual stubbornness he was growing accustomed to.

He looked out at the dancing bodies, there were two forms that drew his attention. A thin framed girl dancing with a broad sort of gentleman, a Lord he assumed. Looking around, he noticed for the first time, that most of the crowd were indeed looking at the dancing couple. Ignoring the crowd and the dancing couple, he addressed Caroline, "And what is so special about her, sweetheart?"

"Everything." She smiled, a pale comparison to the few beaming smiles he had caught from her.

They stood, her watching the dancing couples and him watching her. He sympathized with her, once in his life he had wished to be seen as something great by those he had cared for. Now, he was a few steps closer to being the greatest creature alive.

"He said he would marry me." She broke their silence, her voice, detached and somber.

His eyes darted to her, was this another memory of her past life? "Oh? And she has stopped him? I take it she's your rival, then?"

"My closest friend."

Another surprise from her. He thought he was getting used to them. A laughable thought. "Then he is a fool, love."

"Is he?" She turned to Klaus suddenly, "Why are you here?"

"Perhaps I enjoy a good dance?"

She chuckled at his reply, shaking her head in the process. "I cannot escape you."

"That's correct," he leveled her with an intense stare.

She matched his stare briefly. She broke her gaze first, eyes glancing over his lips and then out towards the crowd. "I don't know what to make of that," she said before she turned and disappeared into the dancing people.

He left the dream soon after.


	9. Chapter 9

Downstairs, the castle was buzzing with life like she had never seen it. Servants ran around to decorate and light candles. The cooks had been slaving away for days to prepare and make the feast for the many guests soon to arrive.

Upstairs, her hands trembled as she picked up the gold and cream colored fabric before her. Gold embroidery and crystal beading made up the most exquisite detailing of roses she had ever seen across the bodice. She refrained from picking up the accompanying accessories, a pearl and gold necklace with matching earrings, and about twenty small gold flower hair adornments. A dress fit for a queen, not a disgraced merchant's daughter.

Caroline had not seen either brother all day, they had been scarce for a few days, actually, giving her the suspicion that they had been avoiding her. Not surprising, since she had inadvertently spearheaded the preparations. What was she to do when the maids and servants were placing tulips on the tables where peonies should have gone, the meals hadn't been planned, and she shuddered at the state of the candles they had thought were fine. Really, it was a wonder at how they lived before her arrival. Lord, what would their guests say at being received in such conditions?

The brothers had said she'd be seen as a special friend to them, God, what did that even mean? Her mind provided several theories for what the guests would no doubt think. She supposed she didn't care, she would likely never see these people again. Were they people she had seen before? People she had conversed with at court? The lack of any helpful knowledge made her anxious. And there was a small voice that worried over the little things if she would make a fool of herself, embarrass the brothers. _God, what would Klaus say if I said something trivial to his guests? Why in Heaven's name do I care?_

__________________________________________________

The cacophony of voices told him his guests had all arrived. He allowed his brother to greet them in his stead. Though both knew the preferences of the other. His brother would have wanted to be seen as polite and courteous while he would rather make an entrance.

As he made his way to the stairs that led to the great hall he was surprised to find Caroline. Shrouded in the shadows, she had been spying on the guests. Her hair had been pinned half up allowing her golden curls to fall gracefully down her back. Small golden flowers adorned the braids her maid had worked into her hair. The dress he had picked for her made her look regal.

He realized at that moment that she would make an enchanting queen, with her stubborn fiery eyes and sharp tongue. He could see her becoming a great vampire as well. He pushed the thought back for another day.

Quietly making his way to the vision of gold beauty he whispered in her ear, enjoying the shudder it produced, "Will you not join them, love?"

In a hushed tone, she said, "I suppose I'm just nervous." She bit her lip, tempting him in ways she could not fathom.

"You, nervous?"

"I hardly knew what a vampire was and now I'm to step into a room full of them?" She scoffed, adding a dramatic eye roll, the little trait of hers amused him greatly. "Forgive my hesitance," she said sarcastically.

He laughed softly, "You have nothing to fear, sweetheart. Now go and find Elijah."

She hesitated, before turning to him. "Happy birthday, Klaus." Smiling, she pushed up on the tips of her toes and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. His heart jumped into his throat, finding a home there for a few minutes, shocking him with her actions. Her cheeks blushed prettily, the soft rose color he found so captivating before she quickly descended the rest of the stairs.

__________________________________________________

_Did I do what I think I just did? Was I going insane? _She refused to think on it further as she made her way to Elijah. She doubted she would be able to with the sudden set of nearly every eye in the room on her for a brief moment only for everyone to continue their conversations at a suspiciously lower volume. Casting a bewildered and slightly worried glance at Elijah, she found she hadn't much time to gather her bearings or question the odd behavior before she was being introduced.__

__"Caroline, you look lovely. Allow me to introduce one of our guests that will be staying with us, Trevor."_ _

__A tall man, with dark brown hair that fell into his pretty blue eyes, bowed. She offered a curtsy in return. "A pleasure," she smiled warmly._ _

__"The pleasure is all mine, the stay will be made all the better with two beautiful women in attendance as well." He offered a charming smile to her. Something in his cat-like grin instantly set her nerves on fire once more._ _

__Giving him a serene smile, she replied, "Then luck must be in your favor, sir."_ _

__Elijah cut in then, "Where is the lady you speak of Trevor?"_ _

__"She is just this way, I shall fetch her, a moment," he nodded his head towards Elijah and left quickly, Caroline frowned at his retreating form._ _

__"Where is your brother?" Caroline looked towards the stairs, he **was** right behind her after all._ _

__"He likes to make an entrance."_ _

__Caroline had figured as such, he seemed the type. Her thoughts effectively halted as Trevor was walking back, a girl at his back. She could not make out the girl following behind him until she stepped into the gap he had left for her. Her heart and world effectively stopped._ _

__"Katerina!?" The blonde half shouted in disbelief._ _

__"Caroline?" Katerina countered just as shocked as she was._ _

__The two girls quickly embraced, laughing at each other and ignoring the men next to them. Caroline wasted no time questioning her friend, "Where have you been? I have not seen you in nearly two years!"_ _

__Her long lost friend grinned at her, "None of that, tell me why you are here? Last I saw you were still at Court, I thought that Earl was pursuing you? Is he here? Are you now married? Tell me what I missed!"_ _

__The Earl had noticed Caroline but only when Katerina had left to visit her family for a month. He pursued her until Katerina came back to Court when he sought her friend instead. Funny, she had a dream about them just last night, the anxiety of the much-anticipated event causing her unneeded stress._ _

__She blushed at her brazen friend, reminding her that they were not alone. "I am still unwed, we can talk later. I must introduce you," at this she turned to Elijah, completely caught off guard by his wide-eyed stare. He was practically gawking. He reminded her of all the men at Court who encountered her friend, one look at Katerina, with her rich dark curls and her seductive air, had them falling to their knees at her every whim. Why would Elijah be any less affected? "Lord Elijah, my good friend Katerina Petrova."_ _

__Katerina smiled demurely, extended her hand and curtsied, "A pleasure, my lord."_ _

__He bowed over her hand, kissed it, and replied, "The pleasure is all mine."_ _

__Caroline eyed the two suspiciously, noting the enraptured gazes and awkward silence. Trevor and herself might as well be two chairs for all Elijah and Katerina were aware. Men had always been playthings to Katerina. She used her charms and beauty to get what she wanted and then dropped them for a better match. She knew her friend's tells, when she was sincere, how her eyes glinted with mischief when she played dumb, the way she laughed too keenly at an idiotic joke that some fool had half-baked up to amuse her. Nothing Katerina ever did surprised Caroline. The most cunning woman she had ever met, her friend._ _

__Caroline had learned to be herself thanks in part to this other woman. However, she found it hard to deny her friend whatever she wanted, even if it gave her pain to do so. Maybe Katerina was stronger than her, more confident in herself, less worried about others. Sometimes, in the quiet confines of her room, she found herself envious of her strong, beautiful, friend. She would quiet that part of her, though. Her friend could no more help her behavior than she could help the situation she was in at present._ _

__The voices around them dropped to a murmur drawing the group's attention. Caroline's eyes landed on Klaus as he made his 'grand' entrance, pausing to greet guests as he made his way towards their little group._ _

__"The host has finally arrived," Elijah muttered exasperatedly._ _

__Katerina perked up, eyes searching the crowd. Caroline fought to suppress an eye roll._ _

__As he drew closer, something funny happened. He looked so charming, something she had not noticed before. True, he was handsome. But something in the way he held himself today. The way he had dressed, the way he walked towards them. And with a stuttering in her chest she realized that if they were different people, leading different lives, that she would have wished him to pursue her. A dance partner. A suitor. A husband._ _

__Immediately, her mind rejected that idea, what a silly thing, he would never pursue you. But her heart, with its childlike attachment of love and romance, would not be silenced. As if to tell her, 'There he is. Finally, we've found him.'_ _

__With a shaky voice, she introduced Klaus to her friend Katerina, noticing his surprise at her knowing his guest already. With a sinking feeling, she watched him charm Katerina, grinning, bowing over her hand, warmly inviting her to his home-more warmly than she thought he was capable of, how she simpered in that way she always did when she had decided on a new target of her 'affections'. Her chest ached._ _

__And just as quick as her heart had rejoiced at seeing him, setting itself on him in a foolish manner, it was thoroughly caged and beaten. First, by the thought that it would not do to fall for a monster, that he has not shown her any favoritism so far, that the what if's of her imagination were just that- imaginary, and the later, by the sight of him standing up with her old friend, Katerina, for the first dance._ _

__Shaking her head, and the tight vice grip in her chest, she looked around, hoping that she hadn't been caught in a 'lovesick' manner, or missing any conversations directed at herself. Her eyes found Elijah, a look of confusion at war with his thin-lipped grimace. His eyes were steadfast on the dancing pair. Already ensnared by the loveliness of Katerina, she thought. She supposed that in this instance, they were the same. Two fools with eyes for someone they could not have. Though, she doubted Katerina would choose which to offer favors two without extensive time with each. Maybe Elijah had a fighting chance._ _

__As for herself? How could she ever compete with her most beloved friend? Why had the mere sight of him thrown her emotions into turmoil? It had to have been the excitement, stress, and anxious planning for this night. That was all. She would throw herself into this event as if she had never thought highly of him for the briefest of moments. It would be like it had been between the three of them ever since she arrived here. Animosity and cool indifference. But tonight would be for her. She would shine like a jewel, dance with as many men as she could, drink too much wine, and live this night to the fullest. After all, this was probably her last ball ever._ _

__The first dance was coming to an end, and with her new found brazen confidence she turned to Elijah, surprising him out of his intense staring. "Now, Elijah, shall we put our practice to the test? Show them how the fashionable dance?" Cocking her eyebrow in a defiant dare for him to refuse her. She didn't let him answer, instead she tucked her arm into his and led him to the other couples eager to start the next dance.  
_ _

__________________________________________________

His doppelganger, Katerina Petrova, had finally arrived, and with the moonstone in tow. He could practically taste his freedom from this curse. See it breaking before his eyes as he danced with the girl from Bulgaria.

The surprise of her appearance, a mirror to Tatia centuries ago, paled when he heard that his Caroline knew her. Had even been good friends with her. With a start, he realized that Katerina was the one from Caroline's dream last night. This girl before him had caused Caroline to view herself as lesser, left wanting. Easy to see why, Katerina took great pains to be noticed and sought after, flirting with him mere moments after he whisked her away, hanging on his every word, smiling in what was no doubt an attempt to be alluring. He found it tiresome, really, reminding him of Tatia once more. Had she been anything other than an ingredient for a spell, he'd have killed her on the spot.

Finally, the dance ended. Leading Katerina away, he searched for his brother and Caroline hoping to pawn the annoying thing off on his brother. Instead, he found Trevor. He never liked the man. How he managed to find the doppelganger and moonstone for him was a mystery he cared little in figuring out.

"Trevor." Klaus acknowledged the young vampire, who half bowed to him, at least he knew his place. "Where has my brother gone?"

"Oh, he is there, my lord! Dancing with Caroline." Katerina dutifully pointed the couple out, batting her eyelashes in a way that made his hands twitch to snap her neck. Taking great pains to refrain not only himself but his mind from concocting too many fantastical scenes of murder for the girl next to him.

Klaus' eyes quickly found the pair in question, watching in fascination at the way Caroline expertly moved through the dance. Golden waves fanning out with each twirl, the gold flowers in her hair catching the light. Her beaming smile dazzled and charmed those around her.

He ground his teeth into a grimace, the muscle in his jaw ticking in time to his irritation and envy. He turned back to Trevor, demanding, "Wine." He waved him away in a dismissal. Forcing a smile on his face, he turned his attention to the doppelganger.


	10. Chapter 10

She had never danced so much in her life. Once her first dance with Elijah had ended she had been whisked away into another dance. Then another. And another!

During her second dance, with a gentleman who had locks of red hair and bright eyes, she caught glimpses of Klaus and Katerina. Katerina laughed at something he had said, a bright sound filled with her flirtations. Caroline's third partner was shorter than her previous two, he had beady eyes and a round face but his conversations were entertaining, Elijah had asked Katerina to dance during this set, she could feel Klaus' gaze on her back the entire time. By her fourth dancing partner, the two lords of the castle were most attentive to their special guest, and her feet were eager for a rest.

Why should she care if Katerina received more attention than herself? Caroline was well used to that. And it mattered little, she was a prisoner here, no matter how many times she was told otherwise. She had not been invited long ago to stay here. And the fact that she was invited gave the impression that she was of significance to one, maybe both, of the brothers. If the men were real lords, not monsters in wolves clothing- she refused to even think of them as sheep, then that would mean she was here to be a bride for one lord. But as they were not normal men, she could not wrap her mind around why she was here.

Before she could be whisked away into another partner's arms, she made a quick retreat to the sides of the great hall trying to catch her breath and give her feet a much-needed rest. To her surprise, she had found herself standing next to the man of the hour.

She grinned unabashedly at him, completely forgetting the stinging sensation of seeing him dancing with Katerina, keeping her friend close to him throughout the evening. "Hiding from your own party?" She teased him.

He glanced at her sideways, a look she could not make out settled over his face, "I suppose you're right, I only turn 514 once."

 _514?_ That shocked her. She knew he was old, but to have an answer to a question she wasn't sure she'd receive an answer to was surprising, in many ways. Quickly recovering, she smirked, "I am right. Glad to hear you've caught on." She laughed in a giddy way that surely told of her nerves. Barreling on, she said, "Birthdays are a wonder on their own, are they not? I think they're wonderful."

"Do you enjoy the attention...a birthday brings?" His eyes were dark, mocking in a way. His jaw ticked. A tell of his. He often did that when he lost at their games, or when she tried his patience during a discussion. She had said or done something offensive to him, or at least troublesome. She sobered up, waiting for the storm.

She swallowed, eyeing him warily, "I did not-I mean-" she stuttered trying to make some sense.

He chuckled at her response or lack thereof before he closed his mouth.

Instead, he surprised her.

A charming smile, one she didn't trust, graced his lips as he turned to her, "Dance with me, love." Her heart leapt into her throat for yet another time that night. His eyes bore into hers. An intense stare that turned her stomach. At her unsure gaze he continued, "Surely, you would not deprive me of this small request. After all, it is my birthday." His voice carried around him, no doubt by design. A challenge to refuse him? Bend to his will? If she refused him...the consequences would be great. Caroline would have to bend, something her pride hated.

Biting her lip on a barb that had almost clawed its way out of her mouth, she nodded her acceptance. "No, my lord," her voice, though sweet to most, held mocking bite to it she was sure he had caught.

He laughed under his breath as he held his hand out to her.

She grabbed it, a little too forcefully to show her ire, and was pleased to see she did not shake. His hand was warm. For the briefest of moments, she wondered how they would feel on her bare arms. And as quickly as it popped into her head she banished it to the place she sent her silly little heart.

She allowed him to lead her back into the middle of the room, a place she had been keen to avoid. Caroline supposed he did this on purpose too. Throwing her back into the waters she was attempting to escape. Then again, it was not fair of her to assume he meant ill all the time.

God, how her heart fluttered in her chest. Reminding her of the forest. The frantic escape she had attempted. How she found herself inexplicably back behind these walls. With barely a second to calm her frazzled nerves, the music started. To her surprise, she knew the song well.

"You know this?" His abrasive behavior towards her earlier long forgotten.

 _Yes. Quite well._ Her mother had taught her this song. A favorite of theirs. Biting her lip, she nodded. "The singing portion."

"I should have asked for a song then."

"And I would have declined."

He laughed, "I have no doubt of that, love. Maybe, if it was not amongst so many people, you would reconsider?"

Her cheeks felt hot. This had been a bad idea. She regretted it as soon as the dance started. This particular dance had movements that brought the partners very close. Their hands clasped. Bodies almost flush as they turn. Faces always turned to watch the other's, each intense stare clashing with the next close encounter. It was a dance for lovers. Everyone at Court said so. Katerina loved this dance. Her latest playthings would pay handsomely to partner up with her on this dance. Little trinkets or gold, it did not matter.

"You look ravishing in that dress, sweetheart." His smile was warm this time setting her nerves on edge again.

"I hadn't the time to go to a tailor," she shrugged.

Klaus chuckled again, "I admire that fire in you, Caroline. It's refreshing."

The dance took them into another too-close turn. His face drew close to her's, "You've deceived me, love."

"You'll have to inform me of the time I was dishonest to you, I must have deceived us both."

They broke apart as the turn ended. Klaus was all toothy smiles for her. The vexing, confusing, insufferable man!

"As I recall, something about 'not a refined dancer'. And yet, you dance gracefully."

She huffed, smirking, "And I recall **that** being my sisters' opinion. I never said I was a poor dancer. I have many talents, thank you."

"I stand corrected." His smile warmed her cheeks and chest. She looked away.

They turned once more. Caroline relaxed.

"I was surprised to hear of your previous relationship with our new guest." Caroline's face, all smiles now, suddenly fell at this. Quickly, she smoothed it into a mask of indifference. She liked to use it at Court when she played chaperone to her friend or a nuisance to her sisters. When she felt the most unwanted by others, she would hide behind it. Klaus had not caught this, having asked spoken just as they turned away. He continued, "Katerina had told me that you two were quite close." He frowned upon seeing her face.

She offered a pale imitation of the smiles she had just graced him with. "Yes, Katerina has been my friend for several years now. I have not seen her for two years, 'till tonight."

With caution in his eyes, he pressed further, "That must have been a trial, then."

"Indeed, it was." Her eyes cast down now, the dance had ended.

Klaus offered his arm to her which she reluctantly took. He led them to their original spot.

"It is tough to live in another's shadow." He spoke low, his eyes boring into hers. Trying to convey a hidden meaning behind his words. "I think, we are not so different, Caroline."

Her breath caught in her throat at his observation. He took her hand then, kissing it with a gentle reverence she had not thought him capable of. Her chest felt light like a breeze had picked up her beating heart to take with it. And for a moment, they were alone. No musicians. No dancers, no guests. No Katerina. Just them. Two wandering souls seeing their equals in each other.

The spell was broken as Katerina, guided by Elijah, giddily walked up to the pair. Klaus had let Caroline's hand go. She grabbed her own to replace his lost warmth with hers. She smiled graciously at her friend. "This has to be the best party I have ever been to."

Klaus nodded in acknowledgment.

Elijah spoke up, no doubt to hide his brother's rudeness, "An honor, my lady. In truth, my brother and I would not have had quite the success if it was not for Caroline."

Caroline looked first at Elijah in mild surprise and then at Klaus in a reprimand for his poorly disguised chuckle at her reaction. "Thank you, Elijah."

Katerina beamed at her friend, "Caroline has always been eager to help. Once, I had a stocking tear and she-"

"Lady Katerina, would you care for some refreshment?" Elijah was quick to silence her friend before she embarrassed her further.

Katerina smiled and fluttered her long lashes at him, "I would like that very much."

Caroline rolled her eyes, smacking Klaus' arm for laughing at the two, while the others were preoccupied with each other.

Klaus soon joined his brother, something about grabbing wine for each of them, leaving the two women alone.

Katerina wasted no time in talking to her friend, "Isn't Lord Niklaus so eligible?"

"I suppose... if you like impetuous and quick to anger men-then yes. He is very eligible."

Her friend scoffed at her reply. "You're no fun. I suppose you'd say that Lord Elijah is stuffy and boring."

Caroline shrugged at her friend, a teasing smile on her lips, "I think a smile would likely kill him."

Katerina laughed, "Then he is a dead man walking for I've seen him smile thrice now."

Caroline laughed genuinely at her friend. How very right she was.

__________________________________________________

Safely tucked away into her room, the hour nearing sunrise, Caroline readied for bed. The party only having just ended an hour ago.

Her room now housed another bed just a few feet from hers. Katerina sat on one, her own bed. How it appeared in this room she would never know. She combed her dark locks, a dreamy expression on her face.

Caroline settled into her own bed. Eager to rest after a night filled with lots and lots of dancing.

"I don't know how I'll decide." Katerina's voice was soft, wistful.

Sitting up, Caroline leveled her friend with a warning gaze, "Don't."

Katerina looked at her friend, confused at her forwardness, "'Don't' what?"

"Do not play your games with them."

"Why ever not? I like to have a thorough knowledge of my suitors before deciding whom to marry." She smirked coquettishly.

Blushing at the suggestion her friend painted with her words, Caroline huffed in annoyance. She doubted that the two brothers had designs on her hand in marriage. If Klaus had told her the truth, then they were hundreds of years old. Why get married to a girl from Bulgaria with a small dowry and no title? Nothing made sense in this place. "Kat, I'm begging you."

"Are you in love with one of them?" Kat smiled devilishly at her. Reminding her of him.

"No!" Caroline replied a touch too fast. She tried to cover it up, "No, it's not like that, I'm simply warning you as a friend, these men are not like those at Court." She couldn't tell her what they really were. Doubted her friend would even believe her.

"I'll think about it." Kat tossed her brush on the side table before hurrying under the covers.

Caroline would have to accept that answer. Tomorrow, her friend would likely go back to what she did best. As she laid in bed, she remembered what it felt like to steal a kiss from his raspberry lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay- October is the busiest month for me. Hope you enjoy!

When Caroline woke the room was entirely empty of a certain girl from Bulgaria. The resounding groan from her lips a statement of her annoyance. The ‘lords’ should have asked for another to chaperone her friend. She would hardly be able to do her duties justice.

With Mary’s help, she dressed quickly in a simple kirtle of pale green before making her way to the great hall in hopes of finding Katerina.

The hour was much later than she would have liked to wake. But as the party went into the early hours of the morning it was a wonder she even woke when she did. It appeared to be midday as she walked through the halls and down the stairs leading into the great hall.

Katerina’s tinkling laughter swept past the stone walls of the hall much to Caroline’s relief. As she entered the room, a piercing disappointment surged through her chest. Her usual seat was occupied...by Katerina.

Though she was sure her friend could not have known that she usually sat in that precise seat, the effect was all the same. She had been replaced, or so that was what it looked and felt like. Caroline fought with the overwhelming emotions wrecking havoc in her chest. Managing to school her features, thankful that it had only been Elijah and Katerina at the table, she walked further into the room.

Really, how ridiculous can you be, Caroline? She chastised herself as she took a seat beside Katerina, noting his lack of manners. His attentions were swallowed up by Kat’s story.

You don’t even want to be here!

Or do you? A traitorous voice in her head countered.

She shook her head, thankful that she was all but invisible to her neighbors at the table. As she loaded her plate with meats and fruits, approaching footsteps caught her attention. Her heart picked up its pace as she anticipated who they belonged to only for it to drop at the sight of Trevor.

The man did not dress as well as the brothers but he was almost as handsome as them. Her initial impression of him was not much to hope for. He barely spoke to her the night before.

So it came as quite the surprise when he sat next to Caroline. Why did he not sit next to Elijah? She hardly knew him. Now the table was oddly seated, which annoyed her greatly. Her day felt utterly ruined and it was only halfway done. 

Trevor to his credit did not notice her pursed lips. He offered her a charming smile, at least that was his intent. It did not quite suit his face though and came across like he was mocking her, an insider on a little joke, or the product of knowing her thoughts and finding them amusing.

She would just ignore him. 

Trevor did not catch that particular thought, however. "How long have you been a guest of Lord Elijah and his brother?" He grabbed an apple, taking a much too big bite. 

"My father owes a favor to them, I am here in his place." There, not the little details but close enough. 

"Oh, I thought you were here against your will." He rounded his eyes, the picture of faux innocence. 

That was it, he was banished to the ‘never shall I dare to hold you in high graces’ corner of her mind. She bit back her retort and smiled serenely, "Be it a favor or against my will, I am here, am I not?" 

"I must say I am glad for it, there is little in the way of conversation when I visit." He beamed and took another bite, "Do you play or sing?"

"Not for an audience, Trevor." Klaus’ sudden arrival sent her heart first into her throat and then into the pit of her stomach. His steps were light as he made his way to his usual seat, a sour look on his face. 

Kat left no time in switching her attention from one brother to the other, quickly assaulting Klaus with questions about himself and the castle. To which he passed her attempts off to his brother. 

Caroline cast her gaze firmly downward. The gaze at the end of the table burned holes into her. Leaving her room was a mistake. She tried to focus on her plate and feeding herself instead of the noise that seemed to surround her, Kat with her need to be the center of attention and Trevor with his attempts at conversation. She cursed her manners, wanting to shoo away his words with a careless wave of her hand. Instead, with a clenched fist, she attempted civility. He may have given her a less than pleasant start to this acquaintance, but she would at least attempt to salvage it with conversation. A difficult feat. 

By the time their little party finished their meals, she had realized she had only spoken to Trevor. _Perhaps that was for the best._

Each person rose to go about their chosen activities for the day, Katerina begging to see the garden.

“The day is perfect for a tour of it, would you show me, my lord?” Katerina’s melodious voice implored Klaus. To try and seal the deal, she looped her arm through his, batting her lashes.

Klaus at first looked put off by the idea. His eyes glanced up to catch Caroline’s. 

Before he could answer Trevor looped her arm through his, “A tour’s a great idea, I heard you know the library like the back of your hand, I’m in need of a recommendation for the duration of my visit.” 

Caroline barely had time to react to his quite rude and unfounded assumption that she would be at his beck and call when Klaus slid a dimpled smile on his face and replied to Kat in the affirmative. 

“It would be an honor, I think you’ll find the roses to be the best part, love.” Without further delay, they departed the room altogether. Elijah followed a few feet behind and she was lead away to play entertainer to this new and unwelcome stranger. 

The tightness in her chest returned, binding her up. It appeared that she had been replaced fully, and it hurt more than she would have liked. She should be used to this feeling. The overlooked, the last to be noticed, the first to be blamed. She was inconsequential to those around her. The two brothers were the first since her mother to actually see her. To see her as a being all her own, no attachments. She was not the youngest of five, the less pretty friend of the Bulgarian girl, the unfortunate girl who would 'work herself to death-where are her siblings?’. Caroline was just….well, Caroline. 

_He noticed you._ The cruel little voice said.

 _So did the Earl of Lennox_ , she thought bitterly.

__________________________________________________

If she had to answer another question to this insufferable man she would surely scream. She had shown him the entirety of the castle, most of it anyways. The library was first, he asked about her favorite books and which she recommended. Which he promptly rejected and picked up another book entirely. Then, she showed him the various smaller rooms they were allowed to occupy. The kitchen next at his request, where he proceeded to make awful jokes about drinking from the staff. She was thankful she had never had to see that. If she were to bet on which brother’s idea that was, her money would go on Elijah. 

Part of her was curious, how did it all work? Was it painful? Do they compel them to forget? Little pieces of information were given to her during her stay, either directly or indirectly. Some she could only make an educated guess. 

“Do you miss your family?” Trevor’s voice cut into her musings.

Trying her best to stay polite and engaged with her companion, she replied, “Quite. I know they are well without me. One less mouth to feed among 6 members will be a great help."

“My only family is a woman named Rose. I wish I could introduce you, maybe one day the two of you will meet.” He smiled a toothy grin before walking toward a painting on the wall.

What an odd man… she thought. In an apologetic tone, one she truly did not feel, Caroline cut their tour short, “I must be going, Trevor. There are things I need to do.” 

“Anything I can help with?” He quickly walked back to her. His close proximity unnerved her, she took a step back. 

“No, I thank you, though.” With that, she left the room quickly without a backward glance.

 

She almost made it to her room without anymore incidence, almost. She caught sight of Klaus at the other end of the hall walking towards her. Squaring her shoulders she greeted him, “Did you have a pleasant walk?”

As he got closer, the dark smile on his face sent a chill down her spine, “Yes, Katerina loved the flowers. I told her she should thank you for them.”

Caroline bristled at the remark. Now she would have to deal with Kat’s comments about her gardening. Brushing it off, she countered, “If that is all, I would like to read in peace.” 

Before her hand could grab the doorknob, his had come up to play with a piece of her hair. Pausing, her eyes flitted up to his much darker ones. 

“Are you angry, Caroline?”

Her heart beat a little faster. Was she? Yes, yes she was. But at so many things she could not pinpoint which caused the most rage in her blood. 

“Or are you jealous of your friend?” He continued pushing. Searching for an answer she could not give. 

Refusing to answer, to bend to his probing questions, she pushed past him to enter her room. The door between them providing little comfort to her as she heard his fading laughter.

__________________________________________________

"You must tell the story of the falling ladies!" Katerina all but wailed next to him, causing an involuntary twitch to his jaw.

He ground his teeth to prevent himself from lashing out, cursing his brother for the promise he was bound to keep. No harm to her till the sacrifice and be as kind as he could lest she somehow runs away. 'We need not scare her off, or cause any concern that could seep outside these walls.' A month ago, he would have thought it an easy feat. Now…his doppelganger drove a stake through the middle of his life. An unpleasant, loud, annoying stake. What did he care for appearances? He had already compelled her to return to the castle if she ever wandered too far from its walls.

It intrigued him, only a little, at her attempt to entrap the both of them. He would rather take a white oak stake to the heart than be ensnared by a doppelganger. Anyone with eyes could tell his brother was enamored, however. Why? He could not say. Maybe she reminded him of their human years, in more ways than her appearance. Fancy Elijah in love with her then, but come the night of the sacrifice she will be dead. He would be as civil to the brat as his dark heart could handle. If he happened to leave her in the care of his older brother more often than his own…well. He would gladly give Elijah this small walking daydream of something they could never have.

Klaus' eyes slid across the table to capture Caroline's face. Her brows slanted down in protest at her friend's demand, mouth screwed into a tight-lipped grimace. Her cheeks held that blush of rose to them. Even in barely concealed annoyed embarrassment, she looked regal and beautiful. Captivating him endlessly.

"Kat." Caroline admonished.

Without even acknowledging her friend, the doppelgänger pressed on, "The funniest sight, truly. Caroline had spilled her glass and mere moments later a lady at Court slipped and fell into another lady who then fell into another, 'til there were quite a few sprawled out on the floor. I never laughed so hard in my life!"

The rose on her cheeks deepened, he could just make out her ears turning a softer shade of her cheeks.

Trevor, the ever-persistent guest, laughed a touch too loud at the story, causing Klaus' teeth to suffer once more at their constant grinding. The nuisance sat to Caroline's left, closer than he'd like. He could already see him in a circle of fire, pleading for his immortal life. Constantly asking her questions, any fool could see how uncomfortable she was. He wondered at the reasoning behind Trevor's fondness for that side. No doubt the obnoxious fly had been drawn into the light Caroline held in her very being.

_Why on Earth does she have such a hold on me?_

He focused his attention back to the doppelgänger who by now had switched to a different topic altogether, one he was soon finding quite fascinating. "Oh Caroline, do forgive my leaving when I did. I could not help the timing." As she spoke, Caroline's face grew paler, her blue eyes rounded. "I wanted to be there for you, truly, your mother was-"

Caroline shot up from her seat. "Thank you," her voice loudly interrupting her friend, "for the meal, I will retire early for the night." He watched her retreating form.

"Perhaps, we should talk about something else." Elijah, ever the one to save face, chimed in.

He logged this new information in his mind. He felt closer to the truth of this little mystery Caroline was hiding.


	12. Chapter 12

In the following days, Caroline found herself quite often in the company of Trevor or running into her friend and one of the brothers. On this particular day, which had grown quite hot. She had been out for a pleasant walk which quickly turned into a trial. Trevor had 'accidentally' found her walking the grounds and now proceeded to mindlessly chatter beside Caroline.

The man proved to be quite an odd case. Telling her his life story without any prompting from herself. He'd ask after her life story which she found ways to circumvent back to him with little sharing on her part.

She found his attention to her odd. If they had been at court, perhaps she would have welcomed it. At present... _it's not him_... a small voice protested in her head. _What did any of that matter anyway?! These men are monsters._

And yet, she could not rid herself from thoughts of Klaus. God, how she wished she could. The more time she spent in his company the more she felt affected by him. By the sight of his dimples when she offered a lively retort. Or how charming he appeared when he flashed that mischievous smile her way. And on the days he'd speak to her of things that sounded so wonderful like the far-off places she could only dream of, she found herself longing to join in on those adventures. Wondered at what he could possibly show her of the world. He spoke to her like an equal, as if she were someone of value and not just a poor girl from a disgraced family. A being with wants and dreams, ideas that were useful.

She was no stranger to this wanting, to wish that she could know him with all her heart and mind. She had been in love once or twice. Pining for the man across the room, willing them to just...look at her. God, would anyone look for her? Cast their eyes across the room in hopes that they would find her? Why was it never her?

And now that Katerina appeared, like a long forgotten ghost that had always wandered these halls. Suddenly there like she used to be. Right by her side or off capturing anyone's attention that she had deemed worthy. And as much as she loved her friend, Klaus was right. How she envied the attention Kat received. She could never compete with her, nor would she ever.

In the darkest, most hidden part of her mind, she could admit to herself that she coveted the monster that held her captive here. Wondering at what being a monster like him would be like. She had a vague feeling that it would be liberating. A sense of freedom she had never known. Rules did not apply to these men. They could go and do anything their heart desired.

However, seeing Elijah with her friend put a balm to her confusing and dark feelings. He genuinely looked enamored. And to Caroline's immense surprise, Kat looked much the same. Her friend had been acting quite different around him than she did with Klaus. With Klaus, she appeared just as manipulative as she always was. Around his brother, she opened up much as she would around Caroline, maybe more. And to see her friend allowing that vulnerable openness to creep out in ways Caroline had barely glimpsed-it was an utter shock.

"Caroline?" Trevor's mildly concerned voice broke through her thoughts in a most unpleasant way.

"Yes?" She asked with little concern.

"I have no clue where your mind ran off to just now, but I wanted to express my sympathies to you."

_What in heavens name was he talking about now?_ A quizzical look passed over her face, "Pardon my inattentiveness, would you kindly repeat your sympathies?" _Lord only knew what these supposed sympathies could be. The man had a funny way of expressing himself after all._

"For your friend. I understand that the two of you are quite close. You must feel terrible about the sacrifice."

_Sacrafice?_ Her gut twisted at the word, surely this was another one of his odd ways of speaking. "The what?"

His face grew paler, "Oh, you did not know, then I should not have said anything." He made to walk briskly forward, a hasty retreat no doubt.

Before Caroline knew what she was doing, her arm jutted out and clutched onto his in a grip she had not realized she possessed, "Pray if you would enlighten me a little, you have my word I will not speak a soul of this to another." Her eyes bore into his conveying the truth of her words.

"I truly must not. But I will impart you with a little of it. By the next full moon, your friend will be sacrificed to lift a curse." With that, he left her alone in stunned silence.

Her body went cold, face draining of all color. This had been the reason she was searching for, the odd reason why her friend was invited to the castle. Both brothers no surely knew this. There could be no way that this was a coincidence. Then why was Elijah being a perfect gentleman? Why not lock her up? What did Caroline play in this scheme? Questions whirled around in her mind till she could feel the start of a headache forming.

There was really only one way for her to get the answers she wanted, she would have to go straight to the source.

__________________________________________________

If that infuriating little wretch did not stop cornering him he would compel her to stay in her room till the sacrifice, his brother's wishes be damned. Klaus quickly opened the first door that came into his line of sight, locking it just as fast. He waited as he listened for her steps to run past and her obnoxious voice to recede further away.

A soft cough behind him set his nerves into a tense frenzy before the familiar scent of Caroline reached his nose. His muscles relaxed of their own accord as he turned to see her off to the side, that pretty blush fanning across her cheeks. In a rather delayed reaction on his part, he realized what this must have looked like.

He smirked mischievously. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" With his usual casual air, he sauntered closer to her.

Her hand found the side of her hip, "You would have a much quieter day if you went to the library, Katerina hates to read. Takes too much of her time and attention." She pushed her hair away from her shoulders in a clear dismissal at his antics. Caroline then returned to the task he had interrupted. He filed the useful information away for another day.

He marveled at her knack for knowing exactly what he was up to. It seemed a natural talent of hers to see right through him, unnerving him greatly.

He shook her words off, taking a keen interest in her activity. Several of his canvases were being unclothed and examined. His chest constricted in a bout of worry and concern. Not for the state of paintings, these being ones set aside for storage. No, this was a feeling of anxious anticipation, dread. _What did she think of his work? Would she be critical of them?_

The gleam in her eye worried him greatly. He could almost see the scathing remark forming in her mind. _Get it over with, love._

She shook her head, and shocked him further, "Who did you have murdered for these?"

Klaus forced the laugh that threatened to escape his mouth. Would she ever cease to surprise him? Beaming at her, he replied, "You wound me, love."

Rolling those ocean eyes at him, she continued as if he had not spoken at all, "Ignore that- I would much rather know why they're collecting dust in a forgotten room? At least some of us appreciate art for its beauty." She picked one up gingerly and placed it across one of the side tables.

Klaus could not quite express what her reaction was doing to him. He felt his hands flex and clench, itching to be useful. The familiar need to create rose up in him like a slumbering beast rising for a hunt. It felt rather similar to the itching and clawing wolf inside his body. The incessant need to be complete and whole, to shift and run through the woods, the call of the moon to a locked part of his soul was more maddening than the need to put paint on a canvas. But it was a call nonetheless, one he felt much a slave to.

This pretty creature that stormed into his domain and demanded as much as she took from him was like seeing the sun for the first time, too bright and scorching, a blinding light that he had not been prepared for. Oh, how she lit a sense of wonder in him he had not felt for quite some time. Once again, he thought of what she would be like as a vampire. A monster his equal. He wanted, no, needed to see for himself all that he knew she would be capable of. Wanted to see her face light up with all the sights the world had to offer.

"What are your plans for Katerina?"

Her question intrigued him greatly. "What an interesting question, sweetheart."

She eyed him with that stare that saw too much, searched too hard for things he wished to stay buried. "Two monsters over 500 years of age do not just invite a human into their home for no reason at all. And I highly doubt it's in want of a wife." She went back to her task, looking from one of his works to the other.

He took the opportunity to get closer, leaning in to breath in her unique scent and warmth. His lips hovered next to her ear, sending gooseflesh skittering across her neck and chest, as he said, "More than just a pretty face." He straightened his back and moved to walk around the room, trying to stamp out the urge to sink his face in her golden curls. "I admire that mind of yours, Caroline. Few probably do."

Her eyes watched him carefully, assessing his movements with caution. Mouth turning up in a smirk, he continued, "What would you do if I were to tell you the truth, I wonder? Your loyalty to your friend is commendable if a bit misplaced." He ignored Caroline's indignant scoff and continued, "I'm curious, what do you think is in store for your friend?"

Caroline opened her petal pink lips to respond but soon closed them, contemplating what she would say. After a beat, she responded, "Do you plan to kill her?"

His feet pulled him towards her in a dance he knew too well, the predator and its prey. "And if I do?" He watched her chest heave on an intake of air, pulse quickening, a delicious sound. "Would you tell her?" He circled her, watching her closely. "Warn her about her impending doom? Take the risk of what I would do in retaliation?" Catching one of her long locks between his fingers, he continued, "I think you would like to see your friend gone and no longer in your way." Letting go of her hair, he stepped around to face her. "Deep down, you wish her gone for good."

Fiery eyes met calculating ones. "So you'll kill her."

"Yes."

"Why?"

He chuckled at the gall of her. Demanding answers from him. "She's a key ingredient in a spell I need. And you will do nothing about it." Her stubborn chin jutted out in a silent protest. "I recommend keeping your family in mind. I would hate to add to my list."

"Will you kill me with her? Will I be an 'ingredient' as well?" Caroline implored with more than just her words, with the challenging look in her eyes and the stark straightness of her spine. She looked like a commanding queen in that instance. And a part of him hesitated at her words. It had crossed his mind more than once, she was right here after all, ripe for the turning. He recoiled at the thought of her dying in the sacrifice, though.

Instead of commenting further, he left the room all together.


	13. Chapter 13

The smoke filled hall burned his eyes. Clawing scents of burning wood and flesh filled his lungs, forcing him into a fit of coughing.

This cursed dream and the hall that Caroline seemed to relive over and over. This time felt different though, a foreboding sense of finality. Klaus had long since guessed as to what it meant. The thought that he was finally seeing what this was pushed his feet forward.

Walking further down, he could hear distant crying, a yell from a young man on the first floor, feet pounding as their owner ran up the stairs behind him. Looking backward he recognized Caroline's father. An odd look on his face as he froze at the top of the steps. For a brief moment, though he knew better, Klaus thought he was the cause of a such a look.

But then the man shouted, striking a startled cord in Klaus' chest. "Caroline! Caroline!"

The man stepped into the hall as a door to Klaus' right opened up. Caroline shot out blindly running into the wall in front of her. She shuttered with the force of her coughing. Sparing a frightened glance towards him, sending a spike of alarm through his chest, as she ran down the hall and deeper into the smoke. He found his feet following after her.

That damn door at the end of the hall had been pushed wide open, flames licked the walls, engulfing everything in the spacious room. And there stood Caroline, at its entrance with a hand clutching at the doorframe, knuckles white from the strain. The hovering hand over her mouth silenced any sound that threatened to escape her horrified face. His chest constricted uncomfortably, the knowing dread at what he would find at the end of such a gaze.

A corpse lying on a bed of flames.

Klaus had seen, and caused, a fair amount of horrors in his time. This was nothing new to him. But the look on Caroline's face stirred a feeling in his chest that only those related to him could rightfully claim from him. He reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her away from the scene before them.

A sob tore through her body as he led her away sending another thrum of protectiveness through him. "Caroline," he tried to break through to her, clear her mind, get her out of this godforsaken dream. The blonde before him fought against his hold, looking everywhere but directly at him. He gently cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. Her blue orbs, with their pertinent light and spark of fire, now held only sorrow, tears, and fear. "Caroline, wake up." Her eyes cleared, recognition finally settling in, and with a quick look around her, she realized what was happening.

In a mere moment, he was ripped from the dream and sitting up in his bed. A few moments passed while he listened carefully for any tells of Caroline. On the other side of the castle, a door creaked in a telling sound of someone leaving their room.

__________________________________________________

The cold night air and icy stone floor pulled Caroline back to reality. Her mind worked better when she walked, even more, when she had a task to accomplish or a list to make, something to clean. Tonight she would have to settle for a walk through the silent halls. 'A long walk after a nightmare always helped,' her mother used to say.

As she rounded the next corner, she stopped in her tracks. There at the end of the hall stood the most problematic of the two lords and the one that somehow stole this rapidly beating thing in her chest.

Klaus looked as disheveled as ever, shirt untucked, and feet bare. Her heart beat faster. His curls were more tousled than usual. His face held a cautious but questioning look. As if he had come out to check on her. Caroline almost laughed at that. He had told her he would kill her friend, and she was giddy at the sight of him? She found herself giddy too often, it would seem.

Her cheeks quickly heated at the sudden intimate scene they presented. Lovers stealing a moment alone in the dead of night. But they were not lovers, were they? They were practically strangers. No, he was a monster and she was a silly girl. She shook her head, willing her heart to cease its ridiculous racing.

Caroline, trying her hardest to ignore the man before her, took a seat at the little bench in the hall which sat directly in front of one of the many enormous windows the castle boasted. It favored a view of the grounds and the pale moon, just a few days away from a full orb in the sky. Any other night, she would have enjoyed the sight. It reminded her of the stories her grandmother would tell, something of fairies and dancing in the dead of night. Her grandmother would laugh at this story though. Or maybe she would cry?

Without an invitation, he took the seat next to her. She kept her gaze on the night sky. "How can you appear in my dreams?" He seemed mildly taken aback. No doubt another vampire secret she had uncovered. She smiled ruefully, "I remember you more clearly than others in my dreams, and you act differently- as if you're in control. Others ask me things I already know. You talk to me as though you are really there." She stole a glance at him, his eyes hadn't left her face. They were too close. Always too close to the other, as if the thought of being further apart was absurd. As though they had someone become tethered to the other, lifelines.

"Some vampires can share dreams," he said in such a casual manner as if they were talking of the weather. "I admit, it happened quite on accident at first, you have this odd ability to pull me into yours."

Caroline nodded her acceptance of what he said, not in understanding. Nothing in her life made sense anymore, why should this. "You must have questions then."

Klaus paused, but then spoke softly, "Not unless you have answers to spare, love."

"I killed my mother."

The admission got his attention. He tensed next to her. Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat and pressed on. "Not on purpose, mind you. On nights when sleep escaped me, I would sneak into her room and beg her to tell me a story. Of course, I was much too old for such childish behavior. But I couldn't help it, she was the only friend I had at the time, and I was so lonely." Her eyes dropped to her hands on her lap. Admitting this out loud, to him of all people, was like bearing her very soul. "That night was much like all the others before it. I-I had thought that I had blown the candle out when I left but…" Caroline paused, unsure of how to go on. The silence pressed on between them. _What was he thinking? Was I a worse monster than him? Surely my tale was not so bad as to scare him. Could he have done much worse?_ Caroline reasoned he likely had. The thought that she had confided in him a secret, one that hurt her more than she thought anything else could, and he was simply silent tore her nerves apart.

"To lose a loved one by your own hand is a burden of a lifetime." Klaus' voice, quiet, as if to soothe her, cut through the silence and her tumultuous thoughts.

Her eyes found his, soft and understanding, showing her a side of himself she doubted few had ever seen. Without prompting from either, he told her of the darkest time in his much too long life. Of his youngest brother. And the death he inadvertently caused, as well.

"I told you what my mother did, but that was not all. When my family made our first kills it became abundantly clear that I was different. My mother had an affair, you see, and I was the result. My true father was a werewolf, making me a mix of vampire and werewolf, a hybrid," he paused, jaw tense from the memories. Caroline sat engrossed by his tale. The questions of this other world she had just barely glimpsed at took on new forms, multiplying in her mind. "Seeing what I was enraged our father. He convinced my mother to curse me by binding my wolf. I have searched for centuries to end it. I will never be whole 'til I break it." At that, his eyes find Caroline's. They bore into hers, willing her to understand the magnitude of what he has just told her.

Hundreds of years only being half of what you were meant to be was hard for Caroline to truly understand. She could sympathize with the thought that it was likely maddening. _Maddening?_ She was talking to a creature meant for stories and fairytales. Her life had gone mad as soon as she set foot on these grounds.

Two strangers in the middle of the night revealing their worst held secrets? A laugh bubbles up and out of her throat despite herself causing them both to share a curious look. "What a mess we make..." Caroline smiles sadly at her companion in this empty hall.

His smile was just as disheartening. "What a mess..."

The soft glow from the window illuminated his sharp features. She could have been talking to a statue, with smooth cheekbones and unruly curls. He was a devastating man. In more ways than she cared to know. He fooled everyone around them, but her. She saw through the aloof exterior. And now, with this new story...she felt they were much the same.

Her hand reached up of its own accord to graze against those cheeks. See if they really were made of marble. Caroline could feel his breath on her face. Were his lips as warm as she remembered? Her eyes flickered down to them. She leaned in. _Was this, too, a dream? Maybe it was._ She should leave, go back to the safety of her own bed. But he had pulled her in further, spun his tale of woe, and she was already so far down this treacherous path she hardly knew her way back. Did she even want to find a way back?

His hand found her neck, enveloping it in warmth. It was more calloused than she expected. Were his hands always so calloused? Those thoughts soon flew out of her head altogether.

A quick inhale and his lips collided with hers. She had never really been kissed before. Not like that. He was greedy. Of course, he was. But she found she preferred it that way. He led in the dance of lips and teeth and tongue. And it was all she could do to keep up. He was fire, consuming and burning her to the core. 

With a shaky breath, she pulled away. Her heart raced with adrenaline and pure elated joy.

"I should get back to bed," she said breathlessly.

"Yes, you should," he replied. His eyes have gone terribly dark. She thought she could almost see the veins under his eyes.

A shudder ran down her spine, a contrast to her beaming smile. Bravely, Caroline gave him a quick peck and retreated back to the safety of her room. Leaving the monster behind.

__________________________________________________

Stepping into the library, Klaus quickly surveyed the room. Hearing only one heartbeat within, its owner, hidden from view. The distant sound of footsteps grew closer as he made his way to the window, and its seat, obscured by heavy curtains. As the door to the library began to open, Klaus quickly threw back one side catching the occupant of the window's seat off guard. His hand came down around her pretty mouth as he held up his other in a shushing motion.

He joined Caroline, their bodies crowding together, on the small window bench. She had tucked her legs up to her chin in a fast attempt to give him space.

"My lord?" Katerina's voice came out much too loud for the quiet room.

Caroline's eyes widened in understanding then flickered down to his hand still on her mouth.

The door to the library closed as Katerina's footsteps receded down another hallway. He could have easily lost her, but why not take an opportunity to distract the beautiful blonde in front of him.

A sharp pain, small as it was, had him pulling his hand back in surprise. She bit him. Klaus looked at her in disbelief. A mischievous grin spread across her face.

"You bit me." He said.

"I did. There was no need to cover my mouth. I told you the library is a perfect hiding spot." She smirked at him.

He smirked back. Having caught her in the middle of a book, its title half skewed by her hands, he could just make out the first few words, 'The Fabillis of-'. He recognized it as a series of stories with little lessons to be learned from. 

"And you were correct, love. Why are **you** hiding away?"

She huffed in annoyance, rolling her eyes as she said, "Trevor finds me to be a great listener. I simply have little patience for it today."

His jaw ticked in annoyance. He rather disliked the idea of Trevor being anywhere near her. Strike that, any man in general. "Shall I have a word with him?" And by word, a series of slashes against the man's chest would do nicely.

Caroline looked surprised at his question. Smiling, she replied, "No, there's little harm in it. I can handle boring conversationalists." They both shared a laugh at Trevor's expense.

"Then I should let you read, sweetheart." He watched as her eyes dropped to his lips. A dimpled smile spread across them. He enjoyed last night more than he thought he would, more than he should have. Her soft lips would haunt him forever now, there was no denying that. He found her enchanting, distractingly so.

Without a second thought, he moved forward, carefully cradling her face between his hands. He paused at her sharp intake of breath, savoring the moment before he captured her lips with his own. She was soft and sweet, like Springtime. And the little noises she made drove him further down a path he had no business on. With that final thought, he broke away from her, leaving her to her book and keeping him from doing something rash. Not with how close they were at breaking the curse. He could be impetuous later.

Caroline was a distraction, a beautiful and tempting distraction. One he would love to indulge in. For now, he needed to keep his distance.

__________________________________________________

Could you die of happiness?

Caroline cut another stem. The flowers under the open library window were wild when she started that afternoon. The day was too nice to be cooped up indoors. She had spent the better part of that morning prying all the windows open to let in the fresh air.

The thought of the room above her, the little bench just beyond her reach plastered yet another smile on her face. It seemed as if she would permanently have one etched across it. She had to practically fight it down whenever Kat was around. Her friend, thankfully, was too preoccupied with Elijah to notice Caroline's shift in mood.

Her apron was full of new flowers, freshly cut for the table in the great hall. Once standing the apron slipped from her dirt-stained hands sending the flowers cascading down. Cursing under her breath, she bent down to collect the fallen flowers.

The library door opened, and Elijah's voice drifted through the open window, "The full moon is only days away."

"I am aware of that fact, Elijah," Klaus' replied back. "after all these centuries...it is finally time."

Caroline remained kneeling, ignoring the nagging voice in her head telling her that eavesdropping was never a good thing. Her feet would not cooperate, though. And thus, she was firmly planted to the spot.

Elijah's voice grew in volume as if he had walked closer to the window. "I have been to see the witches. They may have found a way to spare the doppelgänger."

Caroline froze, they must be talking about Katerina. In her naive little daydreams, she had completely forgotten about her friend. About the reality of the situation before them. They were talking of her coming death. And here she had been daydreaming about stolen kisses. 

"What does it matter if she lives or not?" Klaus sounded bored, and further away from his brother. "She is a means to an end that is all."

"But she should die for your gain?"

Klaus replied with little emotion in his voice, "She is human, her life means nothing."

That cut Caroline to the core, she really was no different than her friend. _God, and to think I had willfully forgotten about everything that was happening. Naive, silly, little girl. You have your family to think about, and your friend! Would you throw that all away for someone who cares nothing for you? He's as bad as all the other men at Court. Or maybe worse._ The brothers continued while she struggled with her thoughts.

"I beg you to consider this." The older brother pleaded. His voice quieted again, moving closer to his brother's.

"Are you so foolish as to care for her?"

"Of course not."

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. And we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel and we do not care." The coldness in Klaus' voice seeped into her bones. A numbness enveloped her, pushing all thoughts and emotions aside. His words struck her down as though she had been hit by lightning. 

"We did once."

"Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned."

She could make out the sound of boots retreating. But Elijah stopped them as he said, "And what of Caroline, Niklaus? What will become of her?"

In an iron-like tone, Klaus countered his brother's questions, "This doesn't concern her, brother."

"I think it does, I've seen the way you look at her, brother. You cannot truly mean-"

"I meant every word, Elijah. We cannot afford to care."

The library door slammed shut, waking Caroline from her frozen stupor. She knelt in the dirt and waited until she heard the door open and close once more. . 

Confident that she would not be found 'snooping' around, on weak legs, she stood, forgetting the flowers at her feet, and made her way across the castle grounds. She could not bear to be inside where anyone could see or hear her. She wandered the well-groomed lawn until she reached the outskirts of the property. At the edge, where the woods met the lush grass, stood a tall tree. Some days she would sit under its branches and think, other days she would read or doze off in the shade. Today, however, she did something she hadn't done since she was a little girl. She climbed it. Tucked away in its branches, Caroline sobbed her heart out, willing it to mend itself back together.

Hours had gone by as Caroline was left alone with her thoughts. The vicious things that they were.

_How stupid could you be?_

_Did you really think he loved you?_

_That you care for him?_

_Does it even matter?_

_You were going to let him sacrifice your friend! All because he smiled at you and gave you exactly what you wanted. Attention._

_Do you deserve anything less than this?_

Katerina was the first to find her. She had cried all the tears from her body long before Kat pulled her from the tree. She had missed dinner, not that she was hungry or minded. Kat filled her in on all she missed as they walked back to the castle. The brothers were in a sour mood, her disappearance caused some minor alarm. Trevor had asked after her. Katerina was pleased to say that he missed her the most during the meal and retreat in the library.

The brunette missed her friend's puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, or if she had, she made no mention of them. Caroline was thankful for that, the night sky helped her hide it. Had any other person found her... _what would they care? My life meant nothing._ Her eyes pricked again. _Damn these tears. Damn these emotions. And damn her heart for its foolishness._ She waited until the early hours of the morning to sleep, dreading the thought of her dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

The library was blessedly empty.

_Coward._

Caroline shook her head, ridding herself of the dark thoughts that seemed to plague her. She had woken late into the morning. Not a soul bothered her, something she was all too glad for. If she could limit her interactions with all who dwelled in the castle she would. Call her a coward, but she could not bear to face anyone. Doubtful she could pretend that everything was fine. The dark cellar with the coffins sounded more appealing to her. At least they would not ask her questions, tell her she was worthless, comment on her reddened eyes and dark circles. _How terrible you look today, Caroline? Whatever has happened to you?_

Reminding her self of the meal Mary had provided for her. The tea and a meager plate were waiting for her in her room still. Caroline made a note to herself, not for the first time, to ask for the tea's recipe. She couldn’t place the flavor or the leaves they used but it had quickly become a favorite of hers.

Mary even assured her that at least one of the brothers had run out, urgent errands apparently. The other was entertaining her friend in the gardens. A perfect opportunity to quickly steal a book and retreat into her room. With said book in hand, she left the library hoping to make a speedy, and solitary, return to her room.

Her luck had run out, however, as she rounded the last corner, Trevor appeared out of thin air. She had enough time to gasp in surprise, dropping her book in the process, before her back collided with the stone wall in a painful thud. A rough hand clamped down on her mouth to quiet the building scream she had mustered. His other hand grabbed her right one, holding it to the wall next to her head. His grip was too tight, a bruise already forming. He pressed his body into hers, pinning her to the wall.

His eyes, wild and wide, stared into hers. His pupils grew, as he spoke, "Do not scream. You will meet me in the garden at midnight and you will tell no one." Her free hand, recently occupied with a book long forgotten, scratched and pulled at the one around her mouth. He removed his hand from around her mouth before she had a chance to bite it.

"Are you mad? I will do no such thing!" She half yelled at the mad man before her.

Trevor used his free hand to grip her around her waist, pulling her even closer to him in a crushing vice grip. Her ribs protested, making it hard for her to breath. "Why are you not-vervain." _Vervain? Why would he bring up a plant? Surely he has lost his mind._ "Nevermind that, you’ve been flirting with me since I arrived." 

In a breathy voice, lungs fighting for a full breath of air, Caroline countered, "I have done no such thing. I barely tolerate your presence, sir." With her free arm, she pushed again at her captor’s chest. Her strength was no match for the man, though.

"It’s no matter, you will do as I say or Katerina will disappear before the sacrifice."

"You wouldn’t be so bold as to try." _That's it, he has lost all sense._ She may not know all the inner workings of vampires and their abilities, but she knew 2 were better than one. "What would the brothers do to you when they find out?"

"Oh no, not me, what will they do to you?" Her eyes widened in surprise and confusion, Trevor continued, "I’ll make sure all signs point to you. The better question is, who would they believe? Their trusted, sired vampire who delivered the doppelganger to them or the human who’s been her friend for years? Who wouldn’t believe her pretty little friend wanted to save her life?

"And Caroline, I wouldn’t hold your breath if you were planning to tell one of the brothers. Elijah is not set to arrive back until supper, and Klaus will be leaving shortly to take care of business until tomorrow. And let’s not forget who’s faster and stronger here," His grip constricted making Caroline yelp in pain. Several loud cracks followed instantly by intense pain in her side and hand. "I’ll be listening in case you need a companion to grab another book. Do not keep me waiting tonight." He dropped her suddenly, done with his threats. Her knees buckled, causing her to fall to the ground.

Caroline wasn’t entirely sure he left the hallway as she fought to control herself from crying out in agony. The pain radiated from her chest and hand. The silliest thought crossed her mind, then, _how will I write to Rebekah?_ She could almost laugh from the absurdity. What she did was cry. Long silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

_Pick yourself up._

_Pick. Yourself. Up._

_You are Caroline Forbes._

_And you will be strong._

Gingerly, and with the utmost caution she could muster, she stood up. She leaned her heated cheek against the stone, thankful for its coolness. Wincing at each step, breathing in short labored breaths, she walked back to her room empty handed.

___________________________________________

"Really, Kat, I’ve been feeling ill all day. Lack of sleep." She forced a bright smile on her face, "I think I’ll turn in early," she grabbed her friend’s hand, making sure to use her uninjured one, "and you will be a much need source of entertainment and conversation."

"You’ve been in here all day, you should at least have something to eat." She tossed her hair away from her shoulder revealing her ample cleavage in a deep blue dress. "The evening is much better when you are there, you distract Trevor for me."

Caroline paled at his name.

She had been going round and round in her head, over and over again, trying to figuring out what to do. If she had left the room she had no doubt Trevor would be there, waiting and watching. She knew that vampires had heightened senses, any of them could hear this very conversation. And what would they do if she came out and warned her friend? Told her about what had happened? Was she even sure either brother were downstairs listening to them now? She could not know for certain. Could she take the risk to whisper in her friend’s ear? With the flippant way Kat acted to her previous warning she doubted she would take this seriously.

Her hand was useless in its current state, certain that it and one of her ribs were broken. Writing was off the table. Caroline had thought to whisper a message to Mary. However, not a soul bothered her for the rest of the day, not a one came in to check on her. She doubted that was an accident. Her options were dwindling. And with it, her hope that she could escape whatever Trevor had in store. She fought the shiver of fear that threatened to run up her spine. She would be brave. No matter what happened, she did not survive this long without her courage.

Time was running out. And a decision would need to be made. Would she risk her life, her friend’s life, her family’s life? Could she in good conscience thwart Klaus’ plans for her friend to save herself? Did she even want to? She had grown to care for him and in doing so her strong morals had become skewed. She loved her friend but would she allow him to kill Kat to gain something she barely understood? For some time now she had found herself siding with Klaus. And how could she betray her friend in such a way? But there was truth in his words to her. She enjoyed the idea of being rid of her friend. Being able to be the center of attention for once in her life appealed to something dark inside her.

Caroline shouldn’t even think of helping now. He had played her for a fool. He pretended to care, but she knew better now. So why would she risk herself for him, now?

"You know they’ll just send for you," her friend pouted. At the statement or what it implied, Caroline could not tell.

"Mary can bring me something, go ahead without me." Caroline smiled, an attempt to reassure.

Katerina let out a long sigh as she left their room.

Alone now, Caroline resolved herself to her decision. There was no way out that she could see. And if it meant that he would be free from a centuries-old curse…God, give her strength for what she was about to do.

Three loud knocks frightened her from her grim thoughts. Before the person could say anything Caroline spoke up, "Go away, Elijah, I do not feel well. You can tell your brother I will skip the meal for tonight."

"And I told you that you will join us for meals, did I not?" Klaus’ voice startled her further. She had been sure it was Elijah, how could she face **him**? With a steadied and pained breath, she went to the door.

"Am I not allowed to feel unwell, sir?" Caroline called through the wooden door.

"Not when I’ve come all this way to fetch you for dinner, love." He sounded frustrated and annoyed.

She could slap him for his arrogance. Reaching the doorknob with her right hand, she winced and corrected her action with her left. She flung the door open, their stubborn eyes locked on to the others. Caroline pursed her lips as he frowned at her. She took a shaky breath to control her anger. "As my lord commands." Without looking at him, she brushed past him and made her way to the great hall.

Upon descending the stairs, Caroline paused. Trevor sat in his usual seat, right next to hers. The smile he gave her made her skin crawl. Klaus looked at her curiously as he made his way to his seat at the head of the table. Recovering quickly, lest someone comment on her sudden desire for standing as far away from the rest of the group as she could, Caroline made her way to her seat. She sat down slowly and gingerly, hoping no one would make a comment. Her chest still hurt, her breath short and labored. Her complexion had grown quite pale, drawing attention to the dark circles under her eyes. Her hand throbbed as the meal was served. She went to use her right hand but stopped herself. Instead, she picked at the fruit on her plate with her left hand. Her appetite was long gone.

"Are you well, Caroline?" Elijah asked from across the table. _No, I am far from well, thank you,_ she wanted to say. Before she could comment, a hand clamped down on her thigh below the table, making her grow paler. She didn't know what Trevor could do to her here. She could come out and say it now. What could he do? He could kill her faster than she could blink. And she didn’t matter to anyone at that table, she had to remember that. They wouldn’t care about her life, but she could save others’ if she went along with Trevor’s demand. She was the only thing keeping her family alive.

"I do not feel well, as I had stated earlier." She stole a glance at the head of the table. Klaus’ gaze bore into hers, assessing her appearance and determining if she were telling the truth. Caroline quickly averted her eyes, she couldn’t look at him and pull this off. It would break her heart into even smaller pieces.

"Yes, doesn’t she look terrible! You should really rest, Caroline." Katerina said, sounding very convincing even to Caroline, though she could read between the lines.

"You must keep your health, Caroline." Trevor chimed in, his hand on her thigh tightened in a bruising grip.

Wincing and casting her eyes down, she attempted to eat something, ignoring the way her right hand trembled in her lap.

"And how did you get sick, love?" Klaus’ tone was flat, though it sounded almost threatening to her.

"Lack of sleep?" Caroline replied quietly. She should spit back some insult, spar with him like she usually does. Her fire, though, seemed to be dying down. Maybe it would be a convincing performance. Caroline too sick to put up her usual fighting spirit. She avoided looking at him for the rest of the meal, unable to bear his piercing gaze set in that handsome face.

No one asked her to join them in the library, for which she was grateful. Now she was left with only her thoughts and turbulent emotions. And the dread of night.

___________________________________________

_And where are you running off to, sweetheart?_

From the shadows, he watched her exit her rooms quietly. Her heart beating so fast and loud, like a hummingbird's. It was elevated during their meal, too. And if he hadn’t seen through her facade, he would have thought she truly was ill. As it was, he knew something was off with her. And now he finds her sneaking off in the middle of the night. 

Her steps were slow as she held on to the wall for support, her arm wrapped around her middle in a protective manner, her breath came in labored little huffs. She was dressed in her chemise and housecoat. Feet bare against the stone floor. Something was very off.

Ignoring the tightening in his chest, he let her get to the end of the hall, a good distance away from her room before he flashed to her side, startling her in the process. She looked as white as a ghost. "And where are you running off to?"

"You-you’re not supposed to be here." Her voice shook, fear across her face.

That didn’t sit well with him. He grimaced, "Am I not? I was not aware I should be elsewhere. And why is that? Meeting someone in the dead of night, are we?" His anger threatened to boil over. She was running off to meet a lover, was she? Her betrayal sat like acid on his tongue. In anger, he grabbed her hand to prevent her from running away. He dropped it just as fast when she cried out in pain, latching on to his shoulder for support. Shocked at her reaction, he had barely used any strength to grab her hand, he quickly reassessed the situation. Bringing his hands around her waist to steady her instead. He noted the tears streaming down her face. "Caroline, are you hurt? What has happened? You must tell me."

Her forehead rested on his chest. She fought to control her breathing. He could just make out a mumbled sentence, "Why…does it…matter?"

"It matters, love. Now tell me what happened." He implored her.

With barely any strength she pushed away from him, her shoulder collided with the wall. She winced and leveled him with a serious look, "Go away."

"Are you telling me what to do, again?" He seethed at her arrogance. At how she was suddenly pushing him away. At the thought that she was hurt and by someone's hand no less.

"Yes…go away…" She stubbornly walked on, only getting a few steps ahead of him.

The impertinent, stubborn, bewitching girl. He gritted his teeth and easily caught up to her. "Caroline, why are you venturing out, alone, in the middle of the night, and injured?" He placed a hand next to her head, effectively stopping her from going further. Her lip trembled, tears slipped silently down her pale cheeks. She would not look at him, she hadn’t looked directly at him since the previous day. He moved his hand to cup her cheek. Forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Caroline…"

"What do you want me to say? You do not truly care. So let me pass." She whispered loudly, trying to keep her own anger down.

She surprised him. She thought he did not care? "Why do you think me uncaring?"

"You said as much."

"When?" The sinking feeling in his chest told him he knew exactly when, though how she knew was a mystery.

She bit her lip and cast her gaze down, "I heard you in the library. So again, I ask you if I may pass." More tears escaped her eyes. He gently brushed them away with his other hand.

"You were never meant to hear that, love."

"And yet I did. You do not care for me so I wonder at your actions, sir." The stubborn fire returned to her eyes and features. She fought to school her face into a mask of strength.

"Would you believe me if I told you I don’t altogether believe my own words?"

Her blue eyes rounded as she looked at him in surprise. He was honest though, he wasn’t sure he really believed in what he told his brother. Not when it came to Caroline. There was some truth in what he said, though. "It is true that love is a weakness, something my enemies would exploit if they knew what you were to me, Caroline. Do you have any idea what they would do to a human?" He cupped her other cheek, tenderly caressing them with his thumbs. "You are so much weaker than me. Too easy to break. My brother’s love for your friend could prevent me from breaking this curse. It was cruel of me to say what I did, but I am a cruel man, sweetheart."

"Why do you push people away? Do you think yourself incapable of being loved? That everyone will turn their backs on you? Love is not a weakness."

Klaus let go of her, jaw ticking in a sign of his annoyance. Choosing to ignore her, he reiterated, "I asked you a question."

Caroline swallowed, eyes wary. She looked down the hall in both directions. Her eyes avoided him once more. And with what appeared to be great trouble, she finally answered him, "I was ordered to meet Trevor in the gardens or else."

Klaus took a breath to calm the sudden wave of wraith that built up inside him. He clenched his jaw and clasped his hands behind his back. "Ordered?"

"Yes, he told me if I did not meet him there by midnight that he would take Katerina away. And your brother and yourself would be told that it was my fault. And as you do not care for humans, I believed him. I could not see a way out. And if you could not break your curse then what of my family. I couldn’t be the reason you couldn’t break your curse-"

"Caroline," he interrupted her rambling. Did she mean what she said?

"Yes?"

"You would put yourself in harm's way for me?"

She paused at the question, thinking on it for a second, "I suppose I have." Confusion crossed her face as they stared at each other.

This little confession of hers had him elated despite the circumstances they were currently in. He was still seething at what she told him moments before and her current state. Setting that aside, he marveled at the woman before him. Somehow, despite everything, he had obtained her loyalty. A tightly wound string in his chest seemed to have snapped, he didn’t know how desperately he wanted-needed her loyalty. This creature before him with her stubborn ways, golden locks, sunshine smile, and fire in her eyes had torn him open and made a place for herself before he knew what was even happening. He cupped her face again, pulling her towards him. "I am going to kiss you now, Caroline."

"If you must…" she breathed. Breath ghosting over his face, eyes clouded in a dreamy sort of way. Her remark pulled a soft chuckle from him. Always pushing him.

Without much warning, he captured her soft lips with his. Klaus greedily kissed her, drunk on her affections, the little sighs, and moans that escaped her mouth. If he could cage her, bottle her up somehow, he could find a small sort of happiness for the rest of his very long life. 

He stopped, much to his regret. Getting lost in her lips was better saved for another time. Releasing her face, suddenly growing serious again, he asked, "Was Trevor the one who hurt you?" At her small nod, a growl escaped his throat. He would take great pleasure in torturing the vampire. He dared to touch what was his? Klaus held on to his rage as best he could, better to save it for its intended mark. And there was so much eviscerating he needed to do tonight.

Without waiting a moment longer, he ripped opened the sleeve of his shirt, exposing his forearm. Biting into it, he held it up to her, "Drink."

Caroline’s face scrunched in disgust, "Must I?"

Giving her a pointed look, she sighed and held his wrist in her delicate hand. He watched in rapt fascination as her lips pressed into his skin, his monster practically purring under the surface, pleased at what it considered his taking his blood. Stopping almost as soon as she had started, she pulled away making a face. 

Schooling his features into his usual mask of aloofness, he spoke, "Go back to your room, love." Klaus allowed himself to caress her cheek, satisfied that she had ceased her crying, that she was safe and healing before he left her in search of a vampire in his garden.


	15. Chapter 15

The morning sun lit their room in a pale yellow glow. The room felt warm and welcoming, a stark contrast to how Caroline felt. Upon waking, much too early, she found that she had been completely healed. Caroline added it to her list of favorable traits of vampires. The sounds of distant, muffled screaming brought her back to why she had found herself up at this hour. She didn't have to guess to know who's they belonged to. But she left her room anyways in search of it. 

Padding down the empty halls, past the great hall, she followed the sounds to the part of the castle she had never been to. The sound was still too muffled for her to know where it was coming from, she wondered if there were more hidden underground rooms. No doubt filled with unimaginable torture devices, and cobwebs. Klaus seemed the type to have a dungeon. Probably filthy, too. Caroline made a face at the image of dusty corners, cobwebbed ceilings, and bloody floors.

A door to her right opened suddenly, revealing the man of her thoughts, drenched in blood. Without a word, he pulled her into what appeared to be a study. Upon a second glance, though, it looked more like an artists study. Her eyes wandered around the room quickly before falling on Klaus who appeared to be waiting for her to speak. Taking a steady breath, she eyed his outfit, pulling that face she had made moments ago, "That will never come out."

A flash of confusion crossed his face only to be followed quickly by a chuckle. "I suppose you're right, sweetheart. May I ask why you are wondering the halls…again." His eyes darkened briefly before he schooled his features into an indifferent mask.

"I could hear the screams," Caroline admitted, eyes caught by a painting on the easel. "Who's painting is that?" As she walked closer, she realized the subject was her. The figure was half finished, still in that phase where the painter was smoothing out the features they were painting. Large swathes of color made up her cheeks and hair. Her face was unmistakable though. Her lips were bright and a rich raspberry color. She looked almost regal, commanding the viewer's attention with her intense eyes. "Is…is that me?" Caroline searched Klaus' face.

"It's still a work in progress, I haven't quite figured out the right shade for your blush. Or how to get that fire in your eyes." He walked over to stand beside her, admiring her and not his work.

"Why?" Caroline wasn't altogether sure what she was asking. Why paint her? Why was he torturing one of his own? Why her?

"I fancy you." He said with a shrug. "I can't seem to get you out of my head, Caroline." His eyes, stormy and consuming, bore into her. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he continued, "Your smile haunts me and your laugh is infectious. I find my days have been made better for knowing you. As stubborn and annoying at you can be." She rolled her eyes at that, although, his words touched her heart greatly. 

"I have seen a great many beauties in my life. But none have captured my heart till now, all of the great beauties in the world are forever paled next to you. They have not your light, nor your wit, their skin...not as soft," his fingers grazed over her cheek causing her heart to stutter, "and their hair holds no sunlight. You have ruined me. I cannot possibly let you go."

Caroline held her breath as he leaned his head down to capture her lips with his. Sighing into it, she let him lead once more. His lips were warm and demanding. She would never get used to this feeling. Could he be telling her the truth? Was this his way of saying he loved her? That all too familiar feeling of adoration swelled in her chest, buoyed by the thought that it was not one-sided.

She pulled away, a sudden thought popping into her head. "The full moon is tonight."

Klaus smirked, "It is."

"May I ask a favor?" A raised eyebrow was her only reply. "Elijah has said that we are to leave this castle afterward. May I say goodbye to my family?"

He looked away, arms crossed in frustration, "A little late to be asking for such a favor, love."

"Please, I just want them to know that I am well before I leave if I am not to see them ever again." Caroline reached out to hold his face between her hands, "Please."

Her sincerity must have won him over as he caved to her request, "Fine. But you will be back before dinner."

She threw herself at him, arms clasped around his neck in a hug that surprised them both, "Thank you!"

He buried his face into her hair, sending a shiver up her arms and spine, before letting her down. "Before you run off," Klaus said as he walked over to a desk, taking a necklace with a small vile at its end from it and beautiful ring, set with a deep blue stone. "Take these with you. I hope you will not need the necklace."

Caroline held the little vile up to the light after she placed the ring on her finger. "Is this blood?" She cast a stern look towards him.

"You have a tendency to get hurt, call it a precautionary step. The ring I can explain later." Grinning at the face she made he gave her cheek a quick peck, "You best go now before I change my mind." Smiling brightly at him she quickly left.

______________________________________________

Caroline eyed the necklace as the horse casually trotted along. The thing was prettier than it should have been, if she didn't know better she would have thought it a large ruby. With any luck, she would not be robbed on her way to the little cottage. Tucking it into her kirtle, she urged the horse on, eager to see her family once more.

In an hour, they rounded the final corner, giving her a sweeping view of the little cottage she had once called home. With the exception of the garden, which looked much worse, everything appeared exactly as she had left it. What would her family think? Did they miss her? Oh, how she longed to hug her father again. How did they fair without her, she wondered as the horse trotted up to the house. Would her sisters be glad to see her? Had they fretted over her absence? 

The door opened as she was helped off the horse with the help of the servant who had accompanied her revealing a man she had never seen before in her life. "Who goes there?" He called out, a look of concern upon his face. 

Her heart sped up, was her family inside? "My name is Caroline, Caroline Forbes. I used to live here."

"Forbes? That's not right, supposed to be in town." The man opened the door further, "Why are you here then?"

"I came to see my family. I…lost contact with them." Her heart beat on, faster still, fearing the worst. Where were her sisters? Her brothers? Her father?

"Ah, sorry, my lady. They left weeks ago, 'bout a month ago actually. Back to town. Heard the old man married his longtime mistress. Set up his daughters nicely too, I think." The man scratched his head, clearly bothered by the information.

Mistress? Her father loved her mother devotedly, how could he have a mistress? "That makes no-sir, could you tell me everything you know? Did they leave a letter for me? Anything at all?"

Clearing his throat, he obliged, "Well, he came into money, another one of his ships was found. The whole family was off to town faster than you could say 'good mornin'' to 'em. The wife told me the gossip from the ladies, the ones with family in town, was that he remarried his mistress and set up his daughters with an Earl and a Duke. Told everyone his youngest died of an illness." The stranger looked at her sympathetically, "Sorry, my lady, that's all I know. They haven't been back since. Likely never will."

They were gone? They had left to go back to their lives. Without a second glance back. She was as good as dead to them. A sob escaped her before her numb hands could catch it. She quickly made her way back onto her horse. "I thank you, sir," Caroline said in a clipped voice. Silently, she headed back towards the castle, her thoughts a storm inside her head distracting her from the ride.

________________________________________________

His skin felt charged as if a thousand needles had been stuck into him. The moon climbed the sky, fat and tempting, and slowly being obscured by thick clouds. He paced the library in agitation. Everything had come together, the full moon, his vampire, his werewolf, his doppelganger, and the moonstone. The curse was as good as broken. 

Mere hours away from being free and all he could think about was her. Caroline had tangled herself so completely into his life. He knew he was going to turn her weeks ago. She would make for a marvelous vampire. He wondered at what she would look like with crimson lips, upturned in a laugh. How her hair would look fanned out on his sheets, completely sated.

Where the hell was she? She should have been back an hour ago. He would kill the servant he compelled to join her if anything had happened to her.

A crack of thunder filled the air and with it the imposing doors opened into the castle. He could hear her slippered feet against the stone floor as she made her way further into the castle.

Impatiently, he flashed to her side. "You missed dinner. What took you-" Klaus began only to pause at the sight of her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks in long rivers. She angrily swiped at them, "I know, the horse fell and it delayed us and I lost the necklace and…" She sniffed, a fresh set of tears escaped. "They left, Klaus. They left me."

His heart broke for her, he knew what betrayal felt like. The acute way it cut into one's heart. Gingerly, he reached out for her and pulled her towards him. Comforting another was never something he had been particularly good at. Rebekah could attest to that. So he held her to him, with an arm around her torso and a hand on her neck. He let her sob into his shirt while he whispered words in her ear of comfort. He would kill anyone who made her feel less than wanted. Thoughts he was finding all too common, now.

"Caroline," he said while he pulled her away to look at him. Her tears had subsided, for the time being, her eyes were impossibly blue and bright. "You are meant for so much more than them. There are great cities, impossible places you could not imagine. Art and music the likes you have never seen or heard. And it's all waiting for you. All you have to do is take it."

Caroline gazed up at him for a moment before nodding her head, "Right. You're right."

"Now, go to your room and I'll have a servant send a plate up for you. In the morning, we start a new adventure." He smiled at her, a bright and genuine thing. One he rarely graced another with. He would turn her tomorrow. For now, he had a curse to break.

She offered him a soft smile, "Thank you, Klaus." She kissed him sweetly, lingering too long and making it harder to leave her behind. Klaus watched her as she left the room before setting off from the castle. Freedom awaited him.

________________________________________________

The rain fell hard creating a muffled roar that filled the air. The hour had grown late and the servants all gone to bed. The castle was quiet until a booming knock echoed through the halls, pulling Caroline out of her thoughts. Her plans and packing would have to wait, she thought as she quickly hurried to answer the door.

A man, drenched to the bone stood on the other side, he shouted over the rain. "Do the Lords, Niklaus and Elijah, reside here?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, good, may I come in from the rain? They will be expecting me."

"Yes, do come in. I cannot have you standing in this weather!" Caroline yelled back, beckoning him in and slamming the door shut against the elements.

  


As she set the tray down, loaded with bread and fruit, for the gentleman now seated at the table, she asked him, "I'm terribly sorry, my mind is elsewhere tonight. You said you were invited to the party?"

He smiled, showing his teeth in a way that sent hers on edge. She was sure it was meant to put her at ease, though it accomplished the opposite effect. His eyes pierced her to the spot. "Yes, I hope I am not late."

"I am afraid you are, sir. By several weeks, actually." She eased into a chair nearby. Her nerves were rattled enough over the past month, but tonight...there was something in the air. Her lungs felt tight. Her stomach had been twisted in knots all evening as if in anticipation for the worst to come through that very door.

He frowned at her, "Oh, I am sorry to hear it. I must have mixed the dates up."

Taking a steady breath, she addressed the stranger, "I can't send you back out into that storm. The lords will have to make do for the night. There are several rooms unoccupied, after all. May I ask your name? So I may inform them of your arrival on their return?"

"Mikael, call me Mikael," he smiled, bearing his fangs.

________________________________________________

The heady scent of copper greeted the brothers as they approached the castle. Klaus' rush of victory turned to acid in his veins, wolf growling low, eager to tear into whoever lurked behind those walls. As the sky turned lighter, they hurried their steps, throwing open the heavy castle doors, greeted by a gruesome scene. One they had become too familiar with in the last 500 years.

Rivers of blood coated the floors and walls. Bodies of their servants strewn haphazardly across it. A sinking feeling enveloped his chest. No, this cannot be. He had left her alive. Safe behind these walls. 

Where was Caroline?

On silent feet, listening intently for any sounds, any signs of life, Klaus made his way further into the castle. He knew who caused this massacre, knew that the man very likely could still be lurking. But the walls and floors were silent, as if in solemn prayer for the souls that perished within. As he reached the great hall, his heart ceased its beating.

Lying on the table, in a macabre scene of eternal slumber, was Caroline. Her golden hair like a halo around her head, roses she had picked days earlier strewn around her as if she had been laid to rest. Her small hands still holding onto the knife sticking oddly of her chest.

Klaus slowly walked over to her. Despite what he knew, she looked peaceful. Carefully, he removed the knife from her chest, throwing it aside. He cradled her head between his hands. Her skin should not have been colder than his. She was supposed to be sleeping, her beating heart slow but steady. He brushed the strands of hair from her face. She should be alive, or undead. Death could not have her, he would not allow it.

His wolf clawed at his insides, demanding to be released, to tear and claw at the man who did this. The man who dared to take what was his from it. How dare he. And he would do just that. He just needed to find Mikael first. 

"Niklaus, we must leave." His brother's worried voice sliced through his rage. Leave? She deserved a burial, he could not leave her like this! She did not deserve any more abandonment. 

"I cannot leave, brother. What if she wakes-"

"She is dead, Niklaus."

"SHE IS NOT!" He screamed at his brother. She could not be dead. He had given her his blood. It must still be in her system. She would wake. She would wake.

"Brother, think of our family. We must leave. Our father could come back, we are not prepared for it." His brother begged him to see reason.

"Her necklace-"

"Was lost, as you said. She is not coming back, brother. We must take our family and go." Elijah grabbed his shoulders, shaking him lightly. "You can still avenge her but we need to leave."

Clenching his teeth, Klaus gazed at the woman who stole his heart, he would be leaving it with her lifeless body after all. He willed himself to memorize every feature he could before he allowed his brother to pull him away. He hardened his heart as they left the castle, new plans forming for his _dear_ father.

________________________________________________

The cloying scent of roses and stale blood greeted her as she woke gasping. Eyes wild, she assessed her surroundings. Bodies covered the floor, pools of blood spread out from under them. Caroline's throat burned and her gums ached. Water. She needed water.

As she rose to a seated position, the doors to the room opened revealing a disheveled Katerina. Her hair was wild and her neck bloodied. Her gaze swept the room before landing on Caroline. Her eyes were black and red, veins dark under around them. Gasping, Caroline called out, "Katerina! You're alive! Thank God!"

"You knew?" Her friend hissed at her, flashing to the table. "He killed me, drained my blood and you knew?"

"Kat I had no choice." Caroline pleaded with her friend. "I-I slipped you his blood, in your wine before bed. I knew not what would happen." She eased herself off the table. "You are just like them now."

"Looks as though we both are." Kat's fingers fluttered over Caroline's cheekbones.

Eyes widening, Caroline felt her teeth. Long, pointy fangs sat in her mouth. "I suppose we are."

"Well, I thank you, even though I am mad at you, I would be dead had you not. But how did you…?"

Caroline's mind wandered to earlier in the evening, how she came across Elijah on her way into the castle. He had offered her his blood, to heal her twisted ankle. And a warning.

"Leave. Tonight."

"But I don't have-" She had protested. She had nowhere to go. No family. No friends to take her in.

"Caroline, nothing good will come from you staying with us. Nothing but death awaits you." He had been right, of course. But she supposed he had meant death at his brother's hand and not their father's. Caroline had decided then to heed his words. To leave in the dead of night. Though her heart ached at the thought, she knew it was for the best. And how right she had been.

That sobering thought pulled her out of her memories. They had left her, like her family. They had left her here knowing she would turn. Caroline would properly mourn what that meant later. For now, all she could think about was the all-consuming thirst and the betrayal that sat heavy on her heart.

"I will tell you another time. I must drink something." 

As they left the castle, with all its death and heartache, each woman vowed to help, trust, and rely on the other. They vowed to steer clear of the two brothers. But both knew in their hearts they would break this vow someday, and the next time Caroline would see Klaus was at a masquerade ball at the Sun King's Court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on this little adventure! :D  
> As you may have guessed, this is the first part. I had always intended it to end this way. So please forgive me for leaving it the way i did.  
> I hope everything made sense. I don't really care too much for canon so I don't know if slipping blood into Kat's wine would have really worked for the sacrifice- I felt like Elijah wouldn't have done it as he'd be afraid of what his brother would do in retaliation. So there's that. I already have plans for the sequel, I'm hoping it will be more actiony, more angsty, more favorite characters, more drama! And hopefully more of that sassy Caroline we all love.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
